Back to You
by musicXinXtheXdark
Summary: When Sasuke comes back, Sakura wants nothing to do with him. Months go by and nothing changes. This is a story where Sasuke's torn between desires and goals, Sakura remembers why she can never forget, and everyone else has seen it all along. SasuXSaku
1. Back to Something Familiar

Back to You

**Chapter One: Back to Something Familiar**

She means nothing to me, absolutely nothing.

_Keep telling yourself that. You're the only one being fooled._

Can you please just leave me alone for one second?

_I'm the one person you can never turn away from, Sasuke. I AM you after all_

No, you're the voice in my head. There's a big difference between myself and the cracks in my sanity.

_You're hurting my feelings Sasu-chan. I guess, in the end, that's all you're really good at anyway. You hurt me, Konoha, Naruto... Her._

SHUT UP! I told you, She means NOTHING. How much clearer can i get?

_You say that, but whenever She glanced over her shoulder at you your heart beat faster, and whenever She touched your hand it felt like a jolt of lightning crawling through your body, and whenever She so much as looked at you you forget to breathe. Tell me, Sasuke, does that sound like nothing to you?_

No, it sounds annoying, unnecessary, and a hindrance. It's something I've never needed and never will... not since that day.

_Yes, but it doesn't sound like nothing. It sounds like something. Like someone has finally gotten under your skin and made a home in your heart. It sounds like love._

It may sound like that but it's not. You don't know anything, this is stupid.

_Yes, and de-nile is a river in Egypt. Get over yourself and your hatred Sasuke. Let someone in. Let Her in. _

Why should I? What could She ever do for me?

_She could bring you to life, Sasuke._

Baka, I am alive.

_This is hardly an existence, Sasuke. Isolation, anger... revenge. Let Her show you what living really is. Let Her heal you._

I'm fine, this is the way I CHOOSE to live.

_No, this is the way Itachi chose for you to live. _

Don't say His name, don't ever say His name

_Put your pride away and go home Sasuke. If your brother doesn't kill you, your stupidity will ._

I don't have a brother, not anymore. Returning to Konoha is the same as my revenge, my purpose, subsiding.

_Just go home Sasuke. Why did you ever think you couldn't become strong there? Return if for nothing else other than to train. There is more at your disposal in Konoha. More weapons, training areas, opportunities. Please, Sasuke, go home. Go home to Kakashi, to Naruto, and to Sakura._

If I go back I won't be going home. I don't have one, not anymore. I'll be going back to a village, and not for any of them, especially Her. I'm going back for me, for my purposes. Hn. I can't wait to see the shock on their faces when they see me walking through those gates. Pathetic.

_You know it's not, Sasuke. Deep down, you want to go back because you miss it, because you miss them._

I'm. Going. To. Train. That's final, there is nothing left in that village for me to keep me there. There never was, anyone who could have is gone forever.

_Keep telling yourself that, Sasuke. They, no, She, means more to you than you think._

Hn, whatever. You can say what you like. If I'm going then I'm going now. Back to Konoha.

_... back to Sakura._


	2. Back to Konoha

**Chapter Two: Back to Konoha**

Sakura Haruno, 21 years old, was on her way to the hospital when life got in the way. Er... make that her overly obnoxious best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. And boy did he get in her way (quite literally, actually).

"Naruto... move." Sakura said with a some what annoyed look on her face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura-chan."

Sakura raises one eyebrow and, with a hint of humor in her eyes, says, "I see... and you can't do that because?"

"Because, today is your day off. Last time I checked people don't normally go to work on their days off."

"There is no days off at a hospital, Naruto. What if someone gets sick or injured and I'm not there to heal them? What am I suppose to do then?" questions Sakura.

Impatience and dull humor start to ebb into his voice, "Gee, I don't know Sakura-chan. Maybe leave it to the hundred or so other medics there for once."

Sakura lets out an exasperated sigh as she, once again, tries fruitlessly to move past the human road block in her path. Naruto's response is simple, crossing his arms across his chest and mirroring her every move. To her it's just annoying, but to any onlooker it looks, well, rather amusing.

"Naruto, this is ridiculous. I HAVE to go to work. As in it's not a choice."

"Ah, but it IS a choice on your day off. Have you gotten any emergency calls?"

"...no"

"Any orders from Tsunade to be there right away or your fired?"

"...no"

"Any life or death situations where your presence is the deciding factor?"

"well, no, but that's not really the point beca...."

"It's exactly the point, Sakura!" He shouts as he tosses his hands wildly in the air as if giving up from frustration. "You keep on working yourself to hard. You're going to be burnt out before you're even thirty!"

"Naruto, we don't know anything for sure. A patient could come in any minute in need of critical care and who would be there to heal them? I have to go in to do my duty of protecting the people of Konoha."

"If someone comes in in that condition Tsunade will call you and tell you you need to be there. Stop over reacting Sakura, nothing you say is going to get me to move."

"Yeah... you're right."

"Tha...."

"HOLY CRAP!!!! Free Ramen!"

Sakura points behind Naruto. This then proceeds to Naruto sprinting off in the opposite direction and Sakura snickering under her breath.

(An hour later in Sakura's Office)

Sakura was shuffling through all the paper's on her desk when she was disturbed by the crashing of HER door on HER wall.

"Sakura-chan!"

Still not looking up from her papers, "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you, the next time you slam that door I'm making you fix the hole in the wall becau..."

"Sakura, just listen. He's back."

"Who, Kiba? From his mission. How badly did he hurt himself this time that mutt. I can't tell you how many times I've had to stitch him up."

Naruto rolls his eyes and groans from the complete stupidity of his teammate.

"No Sakura, Him. THE Him, the teme, the one who left us, the..."

"Sa... Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sakura, how many Sasuke's do we know? Yes it's UCHIHA Sasuke."

The next sound heard was the scattering of once neatly stacked papers tearing through the air and the reverberation of the pen crashing to the floor.


	3. Back to Denying?

_hello?_=sakura's inner's thoughts

_hello?_= sakura's thoughts

**Back to... Denying?**

Before she knew what she was doing Sakura was sprinting down the hallways of the hospital on her way to Tsunade's office. Naruto was chasing after her, apologizing to all the people she kept crashing into as she went.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto called out with his hands cupped around his mouth.

But Sakura was to busy with a conversation carrying out between her and her inner self to notice Naruto or anyone around her for that matter.

_He's back, I can't believe he's really back._

_And here I thought you didn't care about him anymore, I thought you'd moved on._

_I have._

_Then why are you running like there's no tomorrow and doing quite a fine job of embarrassing yourself just so you can see him again?_

_Because he's an old teammate and an old friend that I haven't seen in seven years._

_He must be ONE good old friend for you to act like this._

_He is._

_Really? Because the last time I checked more than half the memories you have with him involve him telling you to shut up and stay out of it, insulting you, or walking away._

_That was Sasuke's way of protecting himself. _

_I can't believe that after all this time, you're still protecting him._

_He's still my teammate._

_Fine, just promise me one thing._

_What?_

_Don't get your hopes up._

_That's not a problem. I told you, I'm over him. Way over him. End. Of. Story._

_Good. I don't want him breaking your heart anymore._

_... It's hard to break what's already broken._

_Sakura..._

_Never mind, let's just go find him._

Sakura pushed past the ANBU guarding the doors to Tsunade's office before they could even register what was going on.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura yelled as she opened the door.

Tsunade looked up to see Sakura stumbling into the premiss of the room. Tsunade knew why she was here and she felt her heart start to ache for her young protégé.

"Sakura," Tsunade murmured.

"Tsunade-sama, where is he?" By now Sakura has noticed that Sasuke was not present in the room.

Tsunade looked her student over and took in every aspect of the girl. Her hair was slightly falling out from her pony tail, she was still wearing her doctor's coat, and there was what seemed to be the remnants of someone's once standing vegetable stand on her clothes. But lastly, Tsunade looked into her eyes and that was what delivered the killing strike. They were so full of hope and joy. Like she had come back to life again after all this time. That was the worst part. Of all the people who loved and care for this girl standing in front of her, the ice cube, stick-up-my-ass, one facial expression, revenge driven Uchiha is the only one who could make her look like that. With this, Tsunade said,

"Where's who?"

Sakura stood up straight and looked Tsunade in the eye and uttered, "You know very well who, shishou, don't pretend you don't. Where's Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah, yes. He's about yay-high with good looks and a crappy personality?"

"Shishou."

Sakura was being deadly serious and so not in the mood for jokes. Tsunade turned her head to look out over the village.

"He's under interrogation right now. Based on what he tells us his punishment will be tailored."

Sakura slumped back on a chair, soaking in all that had happened. She placed her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she had woken up this morning thinking that she would just go to the hospital and come home. Rest. Restart. Repeat. Her entire (for the most part) existence for the past few years. Her inner decided to leave her alone for some quiet reflection.

_He's back. For real this time. After all these years he just comes back on his own. He's some kind of rude. To think he thought he could just waltz back into this village, stroll in Tsunade's office like it were any other day, and say he wants to come BACK? Like we would all welcome him with open arms, make him a part of our lives again. Why did I ever think I was in love with this guy? He's just so... infuriating!_

Tsunade decided to speak-up and shake Sakura of her reverie.

"Sakura, listen. I don't want you to get your hopes up. When I asked him why he came back he said to train. Nothing else. So I don't want you thinking tha..."

At this point Sakura had lifted her head up straight and interrupted.

"Shishou. I told you and everyone else that I'm over him. Actually, I'm not even sure I was ever into him. Sasuke-san and I are teammates, maybe friends at most. That's all. I'm just happy a childhood friend is back."

"Alright. If you say that's the case than I believe you."

Sakura started to stand up, "Thank you. Now I should really get back to the hospital before..."

Outside, Naruto could be heard arguing with the guards.

Sakura plopped back down on the chair as Tsunade groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Just let him in."

Naruto pushed through the doors and came to stand behind Sakura's chair.

"Where is he?"

"Sasuke-san is being interrogated right now, Naruto." Sakura stated in a somewhat monotone voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to the hospital."

Sakura got up and headed towards the door with her back turned to the pair. Naruto looked and Tsunade and mouthed, "-san?". Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Alright, well I'm off to go fit in some training. Ja-ne old lady." Naruto proclaimed as he walked out the door with one hand raised in goodbye.

With the final slam of the door Tsunade was left alone in the silence with the accompaniment of her thoughts.

_That Uchiha, back in the village for less than three hours and he's managed to turn the whole place upside down and inside out. Kids these days. How long will it take that girl to realize she can't live without you. But then again, maybe the better question is how long it will take you to come to your senses and realize you can't live without her._


	4. Back to Giving a Piece of Your Mind

someone's perspective

_anyone talking to themself_

_sasuske's inner in sakura's mind_

_**sasuke talking in sakura's mind**_

**Back to...**

Sakura was walking, no wait, more like rampaging through the village and to say that she was upset was a severe understatement.

_They think I actually have FEELINGS for him? After all this time, after all he's done? Ridiculous, like no one even knows me anymore. I mean, he's arrogant, self centered, and completely in every utter meaning of the word, a bastard. If there was ONE person in the world I could chose to never see again, it would be him. I mean, the fact alone that he left is enough but knocking me out? Leaving me on a BENCH? A bench, out of all the possible places in a world his brilliant mind could come up with nothing better than that. What the hell was gong through his head._

(Sakura's imitation of what went through Sasuke's head on that particular night.)

"_Gee Sasuke, look what you did now, you missed her jugular and ended up just hitting her hard enough to render her unconscious.__" "__**That's alright outer Sasuke who is the king of everything awesome, we'll just put her on that stiff, ROCK hard (literally) bench so conveniently placed. We could bring her back to her house but after leaving her that cryptic "Thank You," why let a random yet totally justified act of kindness confuse her even more?" **__"You're right inner Sasuke who is, almost but not as much outer Sasuke, cool and awesome."_

_Right, because Sasuke is definitely conceited and talks to himself all the time. Get a grip girl. Why am I even thinking about him. This is so STUPID! I can't, I don't, feel that way about him anymore. He doesn't even deserve my thoughts. Not that he would care anyway... STOP IT. I. Am. Over. Him. I've just decided. No, wait, I decided that a long time ago, right? Yeah, a long time ago. A long, long, long, long time ago. Actually, it was so long ago that it never even existed. I don't feel anything. End of story, close the book and start a new one. Here's to the new but not really because I've been like this a long Sakura._

"...Sakura?"

_Crap, What do you want Ino-pig?_

The fact that Ino hadn't said anything in return prompted Sakura to believe she was still debating inside her head and should probably say something out loud before Ino told half of Konoha Sakura had gone raving mad crazy and was foaming at the mouth to to shock from what's his face's return.

"Sakura are you feeling okay?"

Sakura turned around to face Ino and noting (and then immediately discarding) the worried look in the pig's eyes, Sakura flashed one of her breath taking smiles. To bad this one wasn't real.

"I'm fine Ino-pig. What makes you even suggest that?"

(Ino's perspective)

I was on my way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop when I noticed a certain best friend of mine walking around in circles, muttering under her breath, and repeatedly clenching and unclenching her fists. 

"Forehead?"

No response. I said it three more times but she just kept walking in circles over and over again. Then... she just stopped. So I was either certain of two things, one, Sakura was performing some kind of self inflicted exorcism, or she was going marginally crazy due to the return of some man. The latter was more likely, though. Who knows. Maybe she is performing an exorcism, I mean she's talking to hers...

Did she just punch that completely innocent wall? Oh god, she's punching it again. I'm ruling for the exorcism theory now. Maybe the demons taking control of her. She just laughed a rreeeallllllyyyy creepy and scary laugh and then proceeded to hit herself on the head and say "stupid." OKayyyyy, so let's go with this whole Sasuke's driving her crazy one. I can work with that. The other might involve some kind of higher power or something. 

Assuming it was safe to speak up, Ino asked, "...Sakura?"

(Back to where we left off, shall we?)

"Well, there's the fact that you've been pacing around in a circular motion, keep muttering barely understandable phrases under your breath, oh yeah, and your hand arm is elbow deep in a 7' deep high security regulation wall aannddddd a certain raven haired man is back in the village." Ino darted her eyes back and forth, barely getting that last part in over a hushed whisper.

"What was that Ino?" Sakura started pulling her arm out of the wall and just looked dumbfound at her, supposed, best friend.

"Sakura, your hand's bleeding," Ino just looked straight at the girl in front of her, the girl who was breaking all on her own because she wouldn't let anyone in.

"It's just a scratch or two, Pig-chan." Green light emitted from Sakura's un mangled hand as she lifted the injured one under it's light. Almost instantly the tissue and skin starting stitching back together as if reversing time instead of healing. "Now that that's all taken care of, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing really just pointing out the obvious. Any other bystander would have noticed your pacing and fist-in-really-thick-wall if they were watching you long enough. Sooo, how have you been? Anything exciting happ..."

"Ino. What. Did. You. Say. About. HIM." Sakura was looking Ino in the eyes now with her jaw clenched. Her false smile long gone.

Ino had no response but to look at her, apparently, extremely fascinating sneakers. Was she wearing to different colored socks? Fascinating, she should really go home and fix that right away before Sakura did something they would both regret. _Brilliant Ino, way to say exactly the WRONG thing. This sounds like a problem for me to think about later. WAY later. As in safely away from Sakura and under the safety of ANBU protection. _

"Ino."

_OH god. She's serious. Speak now or forever dig your grave girl. This is your BEST FRIEND. Not some crazy psycho killer... yet. Anyway. Just talk to her, you have a right to be concerned DAMN IT!_

"Sakura, it's just I heard that Sasuke was back and I didn't know how you would take it since the last conversation you had with him was a proclamation of love and being your best friend I wanted to check on you and see first hand that you were okay and..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and let her shoulders sag under the weight of emotional stress that was today.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you people that I'm OVER him. As in him returning means nothing more to me than an old acquaintance coming home after a long time away. Not that he means anything more to me than that because I do NOT love him and I never have..."

At that last remark Ino forgot all her previous hesitance and said what was really on her mind. _Sakura not loving Sasuke, yeah right. I'll believe that bull when Naruto admits ramen is the worst food group ever and not even deserving to be eaten._

"Sakura, stop it. This is crazy. You love Sasuke. L-O-V-E him ever since you met him. I'm tired of you being some old shell of a girl I used to know. Why are you and him the only ones who can't see the fact that you're meant for each other?"

Sakura was getting seriously fed up now.

"The only thing Sasuke and I are meant for is not getting along. He's ice and I'm fire."

"Yeah, but fire melts ice, Sakura. Even subconsciously you know that you're the only one who can penetrate his "I have no emotions shell"."

"You're forgetting one thing, Ino. Ice is made of water and water drenches fire. Sasuke-san extinguished any hope I had a long time ago."

With that Sakura started walking away, her back turned to the blond kunochi.

Ino mustered up the courage to deliver the ending message, the one that would stick with the other kunochi for the rest of her life.

"You just go do that, Sakura. Go live the rest of your life never knowing and moping around in the dark. I don't care how many smiles you fake or how many times you change that mask you wear. Go watch Sasuke marry someone else and start a family with _another woman_. I hope that will teach you that you could've had him if you would get over your damn pride, the both of you, and admit what everyone else already sees, thinks, and knows. So just go walk away, Sakura, go be _just like Sasuke._ Walk away from everything you could have had all because some things didn't go the way you wanted. Isolate yourself, be alone for however long you want, and go fall to pieces in the darkened corners of your mind. But don't, _don't_, say that I didn't tell you it would end like that. Because if it does, you're the only one at blame. Not even Sasuke. We all know he's an emotional wreck, but that's why he chose you to be his better half. Like it or not, you're the one that has to step up. So take action or back down, hang your head in shame, and go be miserable the rest of your life. Nice knowing you."

____________________________________________________________________________

alrighty! I hope you guys like it and don't worry, Sasuke's coming in the next chapter. please review to let me know what you think so far! peace out,

musicXinXtheXdark


	5. Back to Self Inflicted Arguments

_sakura's inner's thoughts_

_sakura's thoughts_

sasuke's thoughts

**sasuke's inner's thoughts**

**Back to Self Inflicted Arguments **

Sakura pretended like she didn't hear any of that. Because being oblivious is defiantly better than accepting what Ino had said was true. Or even half true. The mere idea that Sakura was in love with him was way to much to even consider a possibility. That girl was wayyyyy off her rocker and Sakura should probably warn Shikamaru to be on his guard. Why was she even gracing this dilemma... no, not a dilemma. Because making it a dilemma would mean it was a problem and it wasn't because she wasn't even considering anything the girl said to be right. So why think about? Right, moving on with her life. To bad her inner self had other plans.

_Really Sakura, nothing was true. Because it sounded to me like she was hitting pretty close to home. _

_And what exactly would you happen to know on the matter?_

_I don't know, maybe the fact that I make up all your innermost thoughts and feelings. Not to mention desires. _

_Alright, this is getting ridiculous. If you don't mind I'm going to go get some PRODUCTIVE work done at the hospit..._

_DAMN IT! That hurt, I have half and another half of a mind to straight up castrate whoever thought it was a good idea to not watch where they were going._

_You go do that champ. I'll be right here when they start pressing charges._

(Normal POV)

Sakura was walking down the street like a crazy woman on a mission. She was muttering to herself... again. Because, apparently, she doesn't learn from past mistakes. She was doing really, really, well at avoiding innocent pedestrians. That is, until she ran into a 6'2 road block who goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

With rage clearly evident in her eyes, Sakura looked up to deal out a good old chunk of her anger on this poor, unsuspecting, citizen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Do you just go around walking into people?"

Sakura was so blinded by her inner fury that was now accumulating and slowly (or not so slowly) being released on this innocent (or not so innocent) bystander, who she has yet to notice was the very center of her "not emotions." That is, until he spoke.

"Yes, that is exactly what I plan on doing everyday, Sa-ku-ra."

"...S,sa,sas..."

_Genius, just genius. You've been fuming mad at him all day and all you can manage to say is "s,sa,sas,". Because that really leaves him regretting everything he's said and done to you. How do you come up with these things? Do you plan them long term or just come up with them in the spur of the moment? Please, do tell._

"Say it with me, Sa-su-ke." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he looked down into Sakura's eyes. He had been holed up in that stupid interrogation room all day when all he really wanted was to train here. Was it really that much of a pain to give him that one simple right? Stupid village and it's stupid regulations.

That last sentence, topped with the ever infuriating smirk permanently plastered to his face was enough to send the girl even more over the edge. Which was pretty hard to do considered she started falling a long time ago.

"Get over yourself, Uchiha-teme. Like I would ever say your name out loud."

"Ah, but Uchiha is my name, part of it anyway, Sa-ku-ra."

His damn smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger. That was it, no holding back.

"Yeah, and you're also the only one left with that name. Except for, Itachi, of course. But then again, you know all about that." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. What are you doing? What are you freaking SAYING. We're suppose to ignore him and be the bigger person, not get added to, "people I must kill list."_

Hearing that name from her lips was like a kunai ripping straight through his heart and pulling it out slowly. Before he registered what he was doing, Sasuke had his hand clasped on her trachea. With each word leaking from his mouth he clamped down on her windpipe a little more.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. His. Name. Again. He stopped being an Uchiha a long time ago. You don't know shit about this, Haruno. So don't pretend you do. I should kill you for saying something like that.

Sakura looked up to met his eyes for the second time that day. This time instead of cool onyx she was meet with boiling crimson. Crimson, what a good color to describe him. It was all he knew when he thought of his past or his future. It was the color of blood, it was the color that defined Sasuke. The color that defined an Avenger.

Sakura found the strength to wheeze out her next words. "Then why don't you, Sasuke? What's stopping you? You said you had cut all the ties that held you to this village, don't tell me you were lying."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke slammed her against the wall one more time and tightened his grasp on her throat.

"Do it *cough* Uchiha, make your brother happy. Do exactly what he *cough* wants you to do." Sakura's vision was starting to black out.

"You don't know anything, how could you? Your life was nothing like mine so don't pretend you can even guess what I've been through, what I'm going through."

"I may not know much about your past, Sasuke, but I know enough to know that you're playing Itachi's game. Being his perfect little lackey."

Sakura started a coughing fit and Sasuke released his vice grip, letting her slide to the ground.

"Don't ever say something so stupid again. Ita... He is no longer a part of my life. The day I kill him I will never look back. So just stay out of it."

Sasuke started walking in the opposite direction, never once looking at the huddled mess that was Sakura Haruno. Bruises were already visible on her throat and she wiped away the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

_Huh, he's so set on the idea that Itachi is out of his life forever and all that's left is to kill him and move on. Does he even know what he'll feel when he delivers the final blow. It's going to kill him inside. And no one will be there to save him._

Sakura propped herself up against the wall, gathered her momentum into her legs, and made her way back to the hospital. For the third time that day.

(With Sasuke)

That stupid girl. Does she actually think that she knows the first thing about me?

**Actually, Sasuke, she has known you ever since you entered the academy. Which is a really long time so technically she has known you for a long time. **

That is beside the point.

**Actually, it's pretty much the entire point so...**

Knowing someone for X amount of years is different than knowing someone personally.

**Well, take into consideration the fact that she's your teammate and, as a team, you guys spent a lot of time getting to know each other personally. You're just mad because she was right. **

She was not right. Why should I believe anything she says? The last time I talked to her she was a blubbering mess.

**How about because she's the smart one? Would you buy that?**

No.

**Didn't think so. Why are you so dead set against her being right. I told you the exact same thing, and it's not a coincidence. She and I, or you (on some level), aren't the only ones who think that. **

Well people should stop thinking that, because it's not the truth.

**You say that, but when Itachi told you to hate him, you did, when he told you to seek revenge, you did, when he told you to obtain power, you left to get power, and when he told you to kill your best friend, you tried to.**

But I didn't.

**But you TRIED to, Sasuke. That's the whole point. To other people it looks a lot like you plan on doing everything your brother tells you to.**

SHUT IT! I don't plan on doing that. I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for my family, for my precious people.

**What about your other precious people, Sasuke? All the ones still left in this village, still alive. **

They're not precious people to me, not anymore.

**Once someone is precious to you, even for an instant, they never stop being precious, Sasuke.**

This is pointless. I don't have to put up with this any longer.

**Of course. The typical Sasuke move. Someone gets to close to making you feel something besides hatred and you have to shut them up and lock in. How long can you keep doing that to yourself, Sasuke? **

As long as I have to. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go clean up an apartment and then wait for my, "punishment."

________________________________________________________________________

hope you guys liked this chapter, i know the characters are kind of bi-polar and keep changing personalities, but bear with me. i haven't even got to the real plot yet. all you fellow sasusaku fans out there, don't worry. it's coming, i just have to build up to it (go to my page for a sneak peak of the sasusaku-ness to come!)

Next chapter:

Back to the Hospital


	6. Back to the Hospital

someone's perspective

_**flashback**_

_flashback thoughts_

**Back to the Hospital**

Sakura unlocked the door to her office and headed straight for her ever so enticing, comfortable looking, couch. With an exasperated sigh, she lowered herself onto the piece of furniture beneath her.

_Much better. Now, where was I before the idiot came in and unhinged all my plans for the day. Right... saving lives. Then again, it is my day off so I don't have any patients scheduled. Hmmm, what to do. I probably should get started on that pile of paper work on my desk. But then again, I could just stay here and rest. Yeah, I like that idea._

Sakura closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep when...

"SAKURA!"

The one and only 5th Hokage herself, Tsunade, invited herself right into said girls office and disrupting her (almost) sleeping self. Lifting her hands to cover her eyes, Sakura let out a small groan and proceded to say,

"Shishou, whatever it is, it better be important. I was this close to sleep. This close." This last phrase was further emphasized by Sakura lifting her arms in the air and making a pinching motion with her thumb and forefinger.

"I apologize, Sakura. I just thought that you might want to know your, old friend's (air quotes), punishment."

At this, Sakura bolted up from her prostrate position on the couch.

"And said punishment would be..."

Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly said, "I don't know, the elders decided to give him something like a year without leaving the village and six months without training."

Sakura eyed her mentor suspiciously, suspecting there was something she was keeping untold for a certain reason. But said reason was unknown to this particular kunochi.

_To protect you. God you're dense for the smartest one in your year._

_That's Shikamaru, not me. Besides, what is she protecting me from in the first place?_

_Correction, Shikamaru is the tactical genius. _

_Ugh, whatever floats your boat. But you're still not answering the question._

_You just aren't asking me the right one._

_Well then, pardon me, what happens to be the right question?_

_Isn't telling you kind of ruining the point._

_This is ridiculous. Just tell me._

_Fine Ms. Snappy Pants. The right question isn't what is she protecting you from, it's why._

_What's the difference?_

_You know, sometimes I think I'm where all the genius comes from. The difference is that what she's protecting you from just gives you one answer. But why she's protecting you gives you two answers._

_And those answers would be?_

_Kami-sama, you get who or what she's protecting you from, but you also get the reason behind why she feels she needs to protect you. _

_Ah, that is smart._

_Thank you._

_Don't get to happy, we're the same person, after all._

(Tsunade's POV)

So, here I was, completely taken away from my precious paperwork *coughsakecough* and I didn't even get a thank you from my prize student. This generation, whatcha gonna do. All I get in response from her is, what seems to be, silence. Pure silence. For two minutes. Maybe she's just processing everything but her facial expressions keep changing. Maybe she has spilt personalities and she's arguing in her head!

Yeah, right. Stupid idea there, WAY to much sake this morning. I was about in intervene when I noticed _it_. And when I say _it_, I mean the giant bruise forming on the girls neck. How had I not noticed it before? And... is it just me or is it shaped like a hand? Like someone was trying to strangle her? Strange, who would want to...

Uchiha. 

The name of a certain raven haired man was thought with such malice Tsunade's whole body shook a little. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she took a step towards the girl. She placed one finger on Sakura's neck and started to trace the outline of the hand along the girls neck. Tsunade's eyes softened as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Sakura..."

(Normal POV)

Sakura's eyes snapped out of their semi-glazed trance as amber clashed with soft emerald. It was then that the girl realized her teachers hand was on her neck, tracing the outline of...

_Shit... Sasuke's hand. How could I forget about that._

_I told you, because I'm the smart half._

_Shut it, you didn't remember either..._

_That's not important. Think of something to say before she flips._

Tsunade's eyes hardened once more and she forced the name through her slips with so much vile,

"Uchiha."

_To late._

"Shishou, you don't understand. It's not what it looks like."

Tsunade dropped her hand and took one step back. "Really, Sakura? Because it seems to me like Sasuke tried to strangle you to death."

"... it wasn't his fault." Sakura couldn't bare to meet Tsunade's eyes.

"After everything you said to me this morning, you're still protecting him. Because, unless I'm mistaken. Strangulation requires one person placing their hand on anthers wind pipe and squeezing. Or, you placed Sasuke's hand on your throat and made him press down hard enough to leave an almost perfect imprint of his hand on your throat." Tsunade let out a semi-laugh full of mocking rip through the heavy atmosphere."

"There's more to it than that. I mean, he placed his hand there, but I said some things that gave him every right to do it."

"Tsunade turned away from Sakura and asked, "And what exactly did you say to make him so angry, Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath and started to recreate the dialogue that was exchanged between her and the avenger. "Well, it all started when..."

(brief flashback)

"_**Get over yourself, Uchiha-teme. Like I would ever say your name out loud."**_

"_**Ah, but Uchiha is my name, part of it anyway, Sa-ku-ra."**_

_**His damn smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger. That was it, no holding back.**_

"_**Yeah, and you're also the only one left with that name. Except for, Itachi, of course. But then again, you know all about that." **__Stupid, stupid, stupid. What are you doing? What are you freaking SAYING. We're suppose to ignore him and be the bigger person, not get added to his, "people I must kill list."_

_**Hearing that name from her lips was like a kunai ripping straight through his heart and pulling it out slowly. Before he registered what he was doing, Sasuke had his hand clasped on her trachea. With each word leaking from his mouth he clamped down on her windpipe a little more.**_

"_**Don't. You. Ever. Say. His. Name. Again. He stopped being an Uchiha a long time ago. You don't know shit about this, Haruno. So don't pretend you do. I should kill you for saying something like that.**_

_**Sakura looked up to met his eyes for the second time that day. This time instead of cool onyx she was meet with boiling crimson. Crimson, what a good color to describe him. It was all he knew when he thought of his past or his future. It was the color of blood, it was the color that defined Sasuke. The color that defined an Avenger. **_

_**Sakura found the strength to wheeze out her next words. "Then why don't you, Sasuke? What's stopping you? You said you had cut all the ties that held you to this village, don't tell me you were lying."**_

"_**SHUT UP!" Sasuke slammed her against the wall one more time and tightened his grasp on her throat. **_

"_**Do it *cough* Uchiha, make your brother happy. Do exactly what he *cough* wants you to do." Sakura's vision was starting to black out.**_

"_**You don't know anything, how could you? Your life was nothing like mine so don't pretend you can even guess what I've been through, what I'm going through."**_

"_**I may not know much about your past, Sasuke, but I know enough to know that you're playing Itachi's game. Being his perfect little lackey." **_

_**Sakura started a coughing fit and Sasuke released his vice grip, letting her slide to the ground.**_

"_**Don't ever say something so stupid again. Ita... He is no longer a part of my life. The day I kill him I will never look back. So just stay out of it."**_

(end flashback)

Tsunade let out a breath and turned to face her student. The girl's eyes were downcast with her bangs blocking them. She looked ashamed.

"Sakura, I understand why you said those things. But I also understand why Sasuke did what he did. I won't say he had the right to, but you treaded on some pretty thin ice there."

Sakura lifted her eyes to met her mentor's.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I didn't mean it. It doesn't mean that it's not the truth."

"I know that, Sakura. I know that."

"Well then, I should probably get back to work so..."

Sakura was mid-stride on her way to her desk when Tsunade's next sentence stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Do you still love him?"

"Why would you even..."

"That's not an answer, Sakura."

"That's because I told you my answer this morning."

"I know you what you told me this morning, and I don't believe a word of it. It's complete and total bull."

"Well, it's the truth. Maybe you're just not good at reading people."

Tsunade stomped her foot on the ground (non-chakra infused) and Sakura jumped a little. "DAMN IT SAKURA! This acting like you feel nothing for him thing isn't cute or funny. It's frustrating. The both of you have already lost so much and the fact that you're not even willing to get close to him because of your stupid ego is..."

Sakura had had enough. She didn't want to hear anymore about this subject. It was bringing up really, really, really unwanted memories.

_Mommy! Daddy! Please, you can't leave me. Please._

"Out."

"Sakura," the hardened edge to her eyes had gone. Tsunade knew she had crossed a line with that last comment.

"Get. Out. Leave me alone, okay? I don't need to hear this. Not from you, not from anyone. I know how I feel so don't tell me that you do too. You don't. Know one does. So please. Just leave me."

Tsunade knew there was no arguing with that. She made her way over to the door. Before she closed it, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. But I was just saying what they would have told you. They wouldn't want you to live this way. Not when there are so many people out there who care about you."

With that said, Tsunade shut the door and walked away.

With the sound of the door clicking back into place echoing across the office, Sakura slumped into her chair and cradled her head in her hands.

"DAMN IT!"

Sakura punched her desk, cracking it in half and sending the papers (which some poor nurse had just gathered and piled up again after this morning) through the air and crashing to the floor. Before she knew it she was lying on the floor of her office in fetal position, being attacked by a flowing stream of un welcomed memories.

_She doesn't know anything. _

_You're starting to sound like Sasuke._

_I am nothing like him. How is he suppose to know how I feel?_

_I would think he would be the only one who knows exactly how you feel._

_Shut up, please, just shut up._

________________________________________________________________________

Hola! Thanks to those who have reviewed/favorited/or added to alert list! Hope you all liked the new chapter.

Next Chapter:

Back to an Alliance (title may change)

"Sasuke, stuff happened to Sakura while you were out on your power scavenger hunt."

"What kind of stuff, dobe?"

"It's not my story to tell... Hey teme! Where you going?"

It might have been a trick of the ear, but Naruto could have sworn he heard, "Sakura."


	7. Back to Catching Up

_**flashbacks**_

_someone's thoughts_

_someone's inner_

(1)= there's a note at the bottom incase people have questions

**Back to Catching Up**

Sasuke was sitting on a couch in his apartment when a knock was heard at the front door. He slowly lifted himself of the piece of furniture beneath him and headed towards the noise. He cracked it open enough to see who was waiting (impatiently) outside.

"Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama wants you in her office right away." With that the masked ANBU member was gone in a flash.

The only response Sasuke could think of was, "Hn." and then opening and closing the door behind him. He headed off to the Hokage's office without another word.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade was in the middle of signing a document when the emotionless Uchiha barged his way into her office.

Without looking up she said, "You know, Sasuke, normal people knock before coming into someone's office unannounced. It's considered very rude."

Without any intonation in his voice (per usual), the Uchiha said, "Ah, but the ANBU ninja said right away. I assumed that meant no knocking was necessary since you were expecting me."

"Just as rude as I remember. But, I do have to tell you your punishment."

"..." Sasuke hadn't even so much as moved a muscle.

"Of course, if it's not that important to you then I can just ask them to reconsider your punishment. Maybe through in a year or two of no training..."

"Hn. Just tell me." Sasuke was starting to get a little annoyed.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow, "Ah, so you do want to know. Well then, they've decided to give you one year without leaving the village and six months without missions."

"What about training?" That, after all, was all Sasuke really wanted to know in the first place.

"I guess there is nothing there that is stopping you from training while you're here. Of course, if you try to leave then we'll have no choice other than to lock you up for a while in complete isolation and throw away the key." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and observed the Uchiha in front of her. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room from her.

_Just as cocky and confident as ever._

"I'm not planning on leaving, so that shouldn't be a problem. So long as I can train."

Tsunade sat up straight and proclaimed, "Alright Uchiha, dismissed."

Sasuke picked himself up and left the room.

As soon as he opened the door, Naruto stumbled through the entry way and then, quickly, (tried) to regain his composure.

"Ah, Naruto, how nice of you to join us." Tsunade had to struggle to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke was starting to let impatience ebb into his voice.

"TEME! I haven't seen you how long and you don't even say hi? That's just rude. I knew you had personality problems but this is way past an issue."

"Looks like you haven't changed at all, baka."

"Well, this is touching, but I have work to do so the both of you can just take this (she gestured at the both of them) somewhere else."

"Sure thing, granny. Let's go, Sasuke-teme." Naruto turned right around and Sasuke, for some unknown reason, followed after him.

(Outside in the Streets of Konoha)

"Dobe, where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?"

Sasuke recalled on his memories and said, "Ramen, You really haven't changed at all."

"Why would I change when Ichiraku has the best ramen ever?"

By this time they were making their way across the village. Sasuke dragging just a little bit behind Naruto. Sasuke's hands were in his pockets and Naruto had his behind his head. The rest of their walk was continued in silence until they reached their desired destination. Naruto lifted the flaps back with his hand and ushered himself and Sasuke inside. They took two seats and ordered the usual (for Naruto, anyway.)

"Dobe, what do you want?"

"Just to fill you in on what you missed while you were away."

"Hn. What if I don't care."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to listen to it anyway."

(Half an Hour Later)

"... and then I told Kiba that he was being stupid and foxes were WAY better than dogs because..." Naruto kept rambling on, completely oblivious to the auditory pain Sasuke was in. In fact, Sasuke was extremely close to the verge of strangulation. Not Naruto, himself. Listening to the dobe talk might be as bad a fate as the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"...and then do you KNOW what he said next?" Naruto reaching an octave that shouldn't be normal for a twenty year old male (1).

Scratch that, it is as bad a fate as the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke raised his hands to his ears to check if they were bleeding yet.

"Dobe, shut up."

Naruto looked over and realized Sasuke was definitely _not_ paying attention to anything he just said.

"Teme, you desperately need to work on your people skills. It's a serious issue that will cause you nothing but problems in the future."

Sasuke, for the first time since the blond's monologue started, looked to his right (where Naruto was sitting.)

"It's not really an issue in this case since I'm listening to an idiot, not a person."

"And there's my point. The only thing that comes out of your mouth in the form of a sentence is an insult."

"Hn."

Naruto raised his hand and pointed right at Sasuke's face, "And there's my point again! Not even a sentence!" Naruto made it sound like he was presenting a case to a jury. He was getting _way_ to melodramatic for Sasuke.

"You're just like Sakura, rambling on about nothing important, pretending like I'll actually listen."

At this Naruto had fallen silent. All the expression on his face was just, wiped away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Naruto still didn't respond and it was starting to tick Sasuke off.

With more force he asked, "What, Naruto. What the hell did I say?"

At first, Naruto was hesitant to tell Sasuke anything, but he ruled that telling Sasuke was better than him finding out later.

"Sasuke, stuff happened to Sakura while you were out on your little power scavenger hunt."

"What kind of stuff, dobe?" Clearly, Sasuke was losing his temper. It was laced in his words and his disposition.

"It's not my story to tell... Hey teme! Where you going?"

Sasuke was already off the stool and lifting the flaps to leave.

It might have been a trick of the ear, but Naruto could have sworn he heard, "Sakura."

(Streets of Konoha)

Sasuke was now thoroughly frustrated. The conversation he just had with Naruto kept playing through his head.

"_**Sasuke, stuff happened to Sakura while you were out on your little power scavenger hunt."**_

_What the hell kind of stuff happened to her?_

_Ah, and what exactly happened to, "she means nothing to me."_

_She doesn't._

_Mean nothing or mean anything?_

_Mean anything, of course._

_Then why are you out here going crazy over what the dobe said?_

_Where else would you expect me to be? I can't walk the streets of my village anymore?_

_And now it's your village, not just A village. Looks like a lot has changed. Before you said you'd be training and now you're here looking for a girl who means nothing to you. What a fickle little man you've turned out to be._

_One, never call me little. Two, I can walk and be at peace with my thoughts if I feel like it. _

_Okay, okay. Sheesh, I didn't think you'd be so up tight about it._

_Am. Not. Up. Tight._

_I'll believe that as soon as you unclench your fist._

_I am not clenching my..._

_Look down._

_...Shut up. This is getting me nowhere._

_And where exactly do you want to be?_

_I don't want to be anywhere._

_Would that not anywhere happen to be Sakura's house?_

_No. That is the last place I would go._

_Really? Because you're standing outside it. _

_A coincidence. _

_One damn convenient coincidence if you ask me._

_Good thing I didn't ask you._

_Ah, but you see, you didn't have to._

_Lucky me. _

_Come on, Sasuke. You know you want to go knock and get this whole Sakura mysterious message off your mind._

_And why do I want to do that, exactly?_

_Because, if it's off your mind than you don't have to be thinking about it. You can start training and stop being this whole nervous wreck Sasuke. Really, it's not a good persona for you to be portraying. I find it very misleading._

_Whatever, lucky for you you make a good point. Let's just go get this whole Sakura mess straightened out. _

Sasuke made his way over to the front door and knocked several times, very rapidly and very loudly. Much to his surprise, an old woman opened up the door.

_Does Sakura live with her grandparents?_

_If you don't know, why would I know? Now say something idiot because right now you just look like a complete weirdo._

"Can I help you with something?" said mysterious and unidentified old lady asked.

"Does Sakura Haruno live here?" Short, direct, and to the point. Très Sasuke.

"Haruno? They haven't lived in this place for five years." The woman had a puzzled kind of expression on her face.

"Do you know where the Harunos live now?" Sasuke had to keep himself from tapping his foot out of impatience. This was ridiculous. How hard was it to find out where one family lived?

"Well, I can tell you where the girl lives."

"She doesn't live with her parents?" Sasuke was surprised, Sakura not living with her parents?

_She is 21._

_I know, but wouldn't she at least stay at home to take care of them? Why would the woman know where Sakura lives but not her folks?_

Now the woman standing in the doorway was surprised.

"How could she?"

Sasuke was REALLY ticked off now. Idiotic questions were not his most favorite thing in the world.

"How could she not?"

Okay, the lady had decided this man was _way_ out of the loop. Everyone knows about the Haruno incident.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but her parents are dead. Killed right outside the gates. It was terrible, poor thing. Now she lives on the opposite side of town, around the Hokage tower, apartment building 34 number 212 if I remember correctly. I use to have to forward her mail that was still delivered here."

Sasuke was dead in his tracks, his blood felt like it was freezing in his veins.

_Dead? Her parents are dead?_

_Wow, that was something I did not see coming. When Naruto said she stuff happened I thought new attitude or wardrobe or something. Not her parents dying._

_Not just dying, murdered. Her parents were murdered. And i didn't even know about it until now._

_Sasuke, you can't say that._

_I can! I could have..._

_What? Not left. You know you wouldn't have changed your mind._

_But her parents were __**killed**__. She was suppose to be the normal one on the team, the sheltered one. That's why Naruto and I worked so hard to protect her, right?_

_Sasuke. You're not even sounding like yourself. There is nothing you can do about it._

_Hn. Whatever._

Sasuke left the old woman without another word. Looks like he was back to strolling the streets with no intent purpose.

_You know, you could always go to her apartment and get this whole mess straightened out like you planned to do in the first place. _

But there was no need for that suggestion to even be thought. Sasuke was already on his way over as soon as he stepped away from that door.

______________________________________________________________________

**(1): **Naruto's birthday is in October and it's about August so both Sasuke and Sakura are twenty-one already]

Hey guys! Sorry, for some reason that thing took me a little longer to write than the others. There were too many directions I wanted to take it in that it took me extra long to rule them out. review? yes, no, maybe so?

THANKS =] musicXinXtheXdark

Next Chapter:

Back to Crying

"Sakura! Open the damn door!"

The next sound heard was the unlatching of the lock and a faint voice,

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke could barely see through the opening in the doorway, but he knew this was not the same Sakura who acted so brave the previous morning.

Sasuke softened his voice slightly, "Sakura, let me in."


	8. Back to Crying

the past

_thoughts_

**Back to Crying**

As soon as Sakura closed the door behind her, her perfect mask crashed to the ground. When she was alone she never had to worry about faking it for her friends or anyone else for that matter. Sakura alone was a Sakura that could afford to fall apart. In the outside world she had to be her normal happy self. She couldn't have her friends worrying about her, especially if they were leaving for a mission or, even worse, already on one. Them worrying about her meant that they weren't going to give their full attention to their mission. Them not paying attention meant that there was a higher risk for injury. Her friends getting hurt was not something she wanted to be a part of. So that decided it for her, she would act like nothing was the matter on the outside even if it meant falling apart on the inside.

She dragged herself to the nearest piece of furniture and collapsed. In the sanctuary of her apartment, not home, never home without them there, the girl allowed her forsaken memories to put out a full frontal attack on her emotions.

"_DAD! MOM!"_

_Sakura was waiting at the front gates for the return of her parents, but she wasn't expecting anything like THAT to happen. The explosion rang out in the clearing, the echoes haunting her. The two guards restrained her, kept her from entering the potential one of fire. All she had the strength to do was go limp and cry._

_(Tsunade's Office)_

"_Sakura, the only thing found at the ... site, was this."_

_Tsunade lifted a kunai and handed it to Sakura._

"_It's not much, but there is a mark on it."_

_Sakura turned it around until she saw it. The tag containing the white mask and red scar running down the middle. _

Sakura had no idea how long she bathed in her memories until the knock on her door broke her of her trance. She was defiantly not in the mood to be disturbed. She closed her eyes and was about to return to the darkness of her past until...

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

Well, someone was persistent. No matter, she was NOT going to open the door. This was Sakura time. This was self pity time. Besides, it would be hard to explain the tearstained cheeks.

"Sakura, are you there?"

_What the... Sasuke? Of course, of all the god forsaken people to be at the damn door, it has to be him. _

"Come on, Sakura. Let me in. I know things weren't exactly, ideal, this morning but..."

_Where the hell is he going with this? Don't tell me he wants to apologize ... or ME to apologize? _

"Sakura, please..."

_Is that desperation in his voice? Very un-Sasuke like._

"...I'm starting to look like an idiot!"

_Ah, that sounds more like it. Reputation as usual._

Sakura so hadn't as moved an inch and she sure as hell didn't plan to. Or at least, that's what she told herself. But somehow, she found herself moving towards the entrance of her apartment. She leaned against the wall, listening to what the boy on the other side was saying.

"Sakura, come on. Let me in. This is getting ridiculous. I know you're in there ... or at least I hope you're in there. It would be really bad right now if you walked up behind me with your hands full of groceries or something like that..."

The next sentence was laced with impatience. "Sakura! Open the damn door!"

_Wow, bipolar much. I guess you can only make a boy wait so long._

The next thing she knew, she was unlatching her door and putting on her best fake smile.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke could barely see through the opening in the doorway, but he knew that this was not the same Sakura who acted so brave that morning.

Sasuke softened his voice slightly, "Sakura, let me in."

"I would, Sasuke, I really would. But the thing is, I have no idea why you're here and how you know where I live. Not a very good start. In fact that's a little creepy because I highly doubt anyone told you this location. You have some explaining to do before I open this door."

Sasuke was getting frustrated, she was putting on that damn act again.

"The old lady told me."

Sasuke should have tried to have more patience, but he should be inside. This was going to give neighbors the wrong impression.

"What old lady..."

Obviously from the realization on her face, Sasuke had suspected she remembered _what_ old lady he was talking about.

"Inside." Her voice clipped, hostile, even.

"Sakura, wait a..."

"INSIDE."

Well, there was no arguing with that tone.

Once the door closed, Sakura still would not face him. Gathering her thoughts, by the look of it. When she turned around, Sasuke took note of nothing she was saying. Instead he saw something he should have noticed earlier.

"Crying."

Sakura stopped in the middle of her little rant to ask, "What?"

"You've been crying. There are tears in your face. Don't hide it Sakura."

_Shit, Sasuke is the last person I want to know about this. _

"Ah, well, you see. I've been chopping onions."

Sasuke didn't look like he was buying it.

"Ano... I dropped a medical book on my foot."

"Sakura, you're a ninja. There is no way you cried from merely dropping a book on your foot."

"Well, it was a rather big book." By this point Sakura was getting nervous.

_Come on, Sakura. Lead him away from the tear thing. This is getting a little to close to unwanted territory._

"Why don't you just admit that you were crying over your parent's death."

A chill went through Sakura's entire body when she heard that.

"_Why don't you just admit that you were_ _crying over your parent's death."_

_Crap. He knows. I need to have a talk with that Old Lady to set some serious boundaries._

"So she told you, huh?"

"Ah."

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you the whole story. All the parts I didn't witness were pieced together by a top level jutsu. If I told you what is was, I'd have to kill you. So don't ask any questions."

Sasuke couldn't help but admit that he was somewhat bothered by Sakura's demeanor. She was still making jokes even though she was talking about her parent's murder.

"Sakura, be serious. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

Sakura said nothing, but continued anyway.

(Flashback)

Daichi and Taira Haruno where on their way back from their mission when something started to go wrong. Before either of them knew what was happening, a kunai whizzed past Taira's head, the singing of the steel slicing the air still ringing in her head. The couple turned around only to be greeted by, nothing. An ambush, perhaps? Whoever it was, they were good. Daichi couldn't even detect said person or persons chakra, and he was a renowned chakra expert. Something wasn't sitting right with him, he turned to instruct his wife to get word back to Konoha; but that was when all hell broke loose. He tried to count but there were to many. Ten, twenty-five, thirty ... they kept changing positions, never standing still. The fact that they all had the same uniform on was no help at all either; black body suit with the strangest mask hiding the ninjas faces. The mask was pale silver, like pale moonlight on the darkest night. Right down the middle was, what seemed to be, a red angry gash. Fake, of course, but very visually disturbing. No markings of any sort to indicate any relation to one group. 

_No village sign, a personal job then?_

The most disturbing thing was, they weren't attacking. Just flitting about, changing positions with one another in a rhythmic pattern.

_If I can figure out the pattern then I might be able to pinpoint one and take him down._

Daichi signaled to his wife, she got the message. Take one out, keep him (or her for all they knew) alive and get said assassin back to Konoha for questioning. Easy, right? They could only hope so, their lives were depending on it.

Slowly, the couple drew out their weapons. With the deadly accuracy and synchronization that could only belong to the infamous Haruno Duo; they aimed their weapons at what they believed to be the first one in the line up. 

"Thwack." 

The dull sound of metal striking wood echoed through the forest. The thing was, they didn't miss. The hit was dead on. Instead of the kunai slicing through flesh, it went _right through the body._

"Poof. Poof. Poof. Poof. Poof."

All their, "pursuers," had just vanished into thin air.

_Clones? Impossible, the amount of chakra levels in each one of them indicated they had to be real people. No one can pour that much of their reserve into a clone without being completely drained. It makes no sense, if they wanted to take us out before we reached the village, then why send clones..._

"Daichi, genjutsu. It's a trap."

_Shit._

He sent a worried look over to his wife, the whole, genjutsu department, was her area. Before another word, or thought, could be prompted, a loud clap reverberated against the trees. Still, no one there. Daichi was getting pissed, he didn't like being played and manipulated with. Whoever was doing this had serious issues. Suddenly, the entire surrounding area was alive with flames. A fire in a forest, a place _full_ of wood and fuel to keep it alive. 

_This is not good, we need to get out of here, and fast._

He grabbed his wife's hand and continued to lead them into what he hoped was a clearing. That was his first mistake. A katana was aimed straight for his heart, a vital point. The next instant was the only one in the world he wished he could change. Taira stepped in front of him, stopping the blade with her neck. When Daichi felt the heat of his wife's blood against his face, he let out a mangled cry.

"TAIRA!" 

He moved his love so that she was cradled in his arms. She reached up her hand to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes. Her touch also left the trace of her blood along his cheekbone.

"...make it out of here, for Sakura, my love..."

Her eyes were slipping closed now, never to reopen. With that, he made his last promise to her.

"I promise, for Sakura, for us." 

Again, a cruel, mocking laugh was released into the opening. Followed by silence. Daichi could take no more, he had lost his wife, his daughter had lost her mother, it was time to end this. 

"Where are you? Show yourself to me! What kind of coward remains sheathed in the shadows!?!" 

"Do the smart thing, Haruno-san, head towards your village."

Daichi wanted to stay and gain justice for his wife, but he had a promise to keep. Shifting his lifeless bride so she was more secure in his grasp, he headed towards the gate of Konoha.

(Three Miles Later)

_I'm there, I've almost made it. I can see the gates. _

The next thing he felt was the cold steel embedding into his back. 

_Dammit, he's still coming after me. Gotta move faster._

Now he could see the guards at the gate, he forced his legs to pick up the pace. Unfortunately, he was losing blood, and fast. Another kunai was thrown but this one had something attached to it. An explosive tag. The explosion rang out through the trees. 

_Taira, Sakura, I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry..._

(Gate POV)

Something was wrong, why wasn't Haruno-san moving? The smell of blood was lingering in the air now. Before the shinobi could make another move, the explosion happened.

"DAD! MOM!"

The two guards had forgotten the youngest Haruno said she'd be coming over to welcome back her parents. She tried to make her way towards her fallen parents, but the two guards held her back. It was heartbreaking to watch. Tears were falling freely from her face, her pained sobs echoing into the distance, but they couldn't let her go out there. Someone might try to kill her too. The girl collapsed in their arms, to emotionally drained to do anything but cry. 

When the bodies were brought for examination there was only one thing tying an identity to the brutal murder. A kunai embedded in the ground, after the explosion. It was marked with a pale white mask containing a crimson scar running down the middle. 

(Normal)

Throughout the whole story, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at Sakura. This was something so intimate, so personal, that looking at her would violate her privacy. Now that it was over, Sasuke faced the girl. Her shoulders were hunched over, as if the entire world were trying to crush her. He could tell by the sobs racking her body that she was holding back her tears. He knew what that felt like. Before he could reason with himself, Sasuke walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm..."

Sakura pivoted her body so she was facing his chest. With a loud gasp she let all her tears flow free. She buried her face into his chest and proceeded to say,

"Don't. Don't say it. I'm tired of hearing it. Please, just stay here."

Sasuke should have said no. He should have walked away. He should have, but he didn't, he couldn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and drew her even closer. He didn't whisper sweet nothings into her ear, rub circles on her back, or even rest his head on top of hers. Sakura knew that this was as close as Sasuke had ever been to a person since the death of his clan. It was enough for her and more than she would have ever had asked for. The two of them sat there in her apartment, not counting the time. When the light turned to dark outside, Sasuke took his leave. No more words were spoken but then again, none more needed to be exchanged.

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry that this one took a little bit longer. I really had to think about her parent's murder. fight scene's aren't my forte so if it's lame, I apologize. I hope you liked it! Reviews much loved =]

musicXinXtheXdark


	9. Back to Confessions

_person's thoughts_

_person's inner's thoughts_

_(sasuke's inner placing words in his head)_

**Back to Confessions**

_It had been three months since the incident with Sasuke and I at my apartment. Ever since then we had been friendly, but nothing more than that. It was the kind of mutual understanding that was formed between two people who can empathize with each other. We acknowledged each others presence when we crossed paths, had meaningless, brief, talks about nothing really of relevance, and were civil in public towards each other. Even with all that it felt as if something was missing. It feels like there is this gaping hole between us and no matter how many times I try to cross or go around it, I never can. As a matter of fact, it just seems to get bigger with every failed attempt. Even when we are standing right next to each other it feels like he was never r__eally there__. He never gives incredibly detailed answers, never lingers on my every word, and never acs like he cares if she told him or not. It use to be good enough for me; him just being there by my side. But it's not anymore, and I'm starting to think that it never really was. I want, need, more from him. I know these are things I can never ask or expect from him but still... I want to be his most important person, the one he would lay down his life for..._

_Whoa, where did those thoughts come from? _

_**From a little place I like to call the Village of Love.**_

_How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT in love with him._

_**Well, you've told me several times but it doesn't mean that I'm going to believe you. Now or ever. Besides, you just said you wanted him to lay his LIFE down for you. It sounds to me like the love-bug has bit you hard little girl.**_

_Love-bug? Who says that anymore._

_**Ah, and now you're trying to get me off topic.**_

_Am not. I'm just point out your seriously outdated vocabulary._

_**And there you go again. The fact is that you love him Sa-Ku-Ra. I don't know how much more obvious it could be. Practically everyone around you has noticed. **_

_To bad I'm not actually in love then huh?_

_**Keep on telling yourself that. Repeat it inside and outside your head as many times as you want. It's complete and total bull. You know that better than anyone. The only person as thick headed as you in this is Sasuke. **_

_What do you mean..._

_**I mean that he loves you back. Haven't you noticed it?**_

_No, I haven't. And that's because, unlike you, I don't suffer from delusions. What on earth gives you the impression that he loves me? Is it the way he gently caresses my check and whispers sweet nothings into my ear? Or is it when he buys me random things or finds me just to say hi? Because ... oh wait. He doesn't do that. Ever. Or anything remotely close to that. _

_**Out of all the people, Sakura, I though you would be the one to understand how Sasuke expresses himself.**_

_That's exactly the point! He doesn't express himself!_

_**It takes time for someone to show how they really feel after something like that happens to them, Sakura. That's the part you're suppose to understand. For so long, all he ever knew was hate and anger. You can't expect him to swift so quickly.**_

_So I should spend forever waiting for something that will never happen? That's not fair._

_**And that's not what I'm asking you. Or what he is.**_

_You're right, he's not asking anything. He doesn't want anything. At least, not from me._

Sakura's inner would have responded if it weren't for the fact that she had run head on into the person in front of her.

_Ow. Geez, who just stops so abruptly? _

Looking up into the eyes of her blockade, she was frozen stiff when she saw onyx gleaming back at her.

Rubbing her nose and chuckling she said, "Sasuke, we've got to stop meeting like this."

"Meeting like what?"

Sakura sidestepped him and replied, "With me running into you. Literally."

Sasuke crossed his arm and gave his rebuttal. "Well, maybe you should just look where you're going."

Moving past him, Sakura feigned shock. "Me? Look where I'm going? Maybe you should stop stalking me."

"Since you always run into my back it seems like you're the stalker."

Pretending she didn't hear, Sakura just kept walking. She raised her left hand in goodbye. "Ja, Sasuke. Make sure to come to a slow and complete stop next time."

Sasuke stayed rooted in his stop. He watched her turn the corner, then headed off in the opposite direction.

"Crazy woman."

(3 days later)

Sakura was pleasantly asleep when a knock at her window gave her a cruel awakening. She bolted up from her bed and scrambled to gain her bearings.

That's when she heard it.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Saaaaakuraaaa-chaaaaannnnnn!"

She groaned and plopped herself back to her prostrate position on her bed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Finally having enough Sakura pushed all her sheets off her and unlatched the window. The blond pest jumped down and gave her a massive hug.

"Good morning to you to, Naruto."

Still wearing the massive grin on his face, Naruto asked, "Sakura, what is today?"

Realization finally dawned on her. Today was October tenth. Today was Naruto's twenty-first birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

Sakura jumped up to give Naruto a hug.

"Well, now that it looks like you've woken up completely and have finally greeted me correctly, I have something to ask you. Are you doing anything tonight?"

Sakura looked away, thinking about her plans for the day. "Uhm... I think I might..."

"Good. You're coming with me and everybody else to the bar. We're all going to celebrate and get drunk since I am the last one to turn the big two one."

"Alrighty then. What time should I be there?"

"Seven. You better be there, Sakura-chan. Even the teme's coming." With that Naruto left through her window and left her to her thoughts.

_Sasuke will be there. Sasuke is going to be there. I'm going to a bar with Sasuke._

(Six Thirty/ 6:30)

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She had ditched her ninja garb for regular clothes, deeming it mandatory to do so. She was wearing black, low rise jeans, with a deep purple halter top. Her hair was piled on top of her head, giving it that slightly messy vibe. For make-up she decided on just a neutral eyeshadow, rosy cheeks, mascara, and a shimmery gloss on her lips.

The streets of Konoha were crowed and noisy. Sakura edged her way towards the bar where Naruto said to meet. When she arrived, Naruto and all the others were outside waiting for her to arrive. Upon her arrival they all went inside and started the celebration. However, Sakura didn't fail to notice that a certain Uchiha wasn't among them.

(2 Hours Later)

Sakura had been sitting at the counter, silently sipping her beer. She was not one for going all out and getting smashed in one night. It just wasn't her thing. But, when the thought of Sasuke drifted across her mind, she started drinking more. Faster. Maybe she could drown out the ramblings in her head with the sacred liquid. She raised her hand to the bartender, signaling that she wanted another. When she was completely and utterly beyond sanity, Sasuke walked in.

(Sasuke POV)

Naruto invited me to go to the bar with him and the others tonight. For some god knows why reason, I showed up. Not on time though. Hey, at least I'm going. I stopped to check the name of the place in front of me.

_This is it. Well, better get it over with._

I scanned the room, looking for Naruto. The plan was to get in, tell him happy birthday, and get out. Rather, that was the plan until I found Sakura draped in some other guy's arms. Suppressing the urge to snap his twig arms on the spot, I walked over to said teammate of mine.

Looks like I was going with plan B.

"Sakura."

She looked up at me, if you could even call it that. It was more her head lolling to the side in my general direction.

"Hello there, *hiccup* Captain."

Great. She was ridiculously drunk. How am I suppose to work with that?

"Sakura, you're not acting like yourself. Go home."

Sakura, apparently still thinking she was on a pirate ship, replied, "Is that an order, Captain?"

"My name isn't Captain, Sakura, it's Sasuke." To say that I was losing my temper was an understatement.

"Ahhh, but you look like a cap*hiccup*tain." The man holding her had now started to creep his fingers up his arm, obviously wanting me to go away. There was an ice cube's chance in hell of that happening. Steering all my frustration towards the guy, I said, "Leave. Before you have to walk out limping."

It didn't look like he was going to take me seriously. He opened his mouth to protest. Then he caught sight of my eyes. Without another word he stood up, depositing the girl in his lap to the floor, and fled like a bat out of hell.

"Owwieeeee." A cute pout adorned Sakura's...

_Back up, where did that come from?_

_It came from the part of you that's in love with her, stupid._

_I am not in love with her._

_Right. That's why you scared that guy senseless. _

_Hn. He was ticking me off._

_Because he was touching YOUR Sakura._

_She's not MY anything._

Ignoring the nagging inner self of mine I stretched out a hand towards Sakura. She obviously wasn't getting up on her own and I didn't feel like waiting here all night. She lifted her hand, struggling to find his. With a slouch of his shoulders and a roll of his eyes, Sasuke grasped her hand in his own. The soft impact sent a jolt of lightning surged through my veins. It felt like everything was woken up and active. I pushed it aside immediately. It was probably some kind of freak static electricity. When she regained her balance (as best she could) she started to walk. She didn't end up very far. She tripped over her foot and started to fall. Before I realized what I was doing I had shot my arms out to grab her.

"Hn. You should be more careful next time."

Sakura's body stiffened up at our contact. I realized that forcing her to walk to her apartment would take to much time. I tried to think of other solutions, coming up with none. Without warning, I swooped her up and deposited her on my back. I wrapped her (_long, shapely)_ legs around my stomach. The I grasped her (_toned, perfect)_ arms and crossed them over the front of my chest. Taking a deep breath I put my hands on her (_lean, voluptuous)_ thighs and started walking.

_At least she's wearing jeans. _

When we where half way to her apartment she started to stir in my arms.

"Sasuke?"

She sounded so tired and exhausted. Humoring her I responded.

"So I'm not captain anymore?"

"There's a lot of things I have to tell you."

Looks like she wasn't retaining anything I was saying.

"What kind of things, Sakura?"

"I never meant to say, I never meant to say..."

"What? You never meant to say what?"

"All those things I said to you. The day you came back."

Ah, she was bringing this up.

"It's fine, Sakura. You were upset."

Now her voice was getting softer.

"That's no excuse. I hurt you, Sasuke. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm over it, Sakura. It's in the past. You'll do better not to dwell on it."

She had given up any attempts to hold her own weight. I felt her body completely relax against mine. She placed her head on my shoulder and whispered her next sentence.

"But I'm not over it. I hurt you. You're not supposed to hurt the people you love, Sasuke."

She fell silent but her last words where still echoing in my mind.

"_**...not supposed to hurt the people you love."**_

_She, she loves me?_

_Isn't that what I've been telling you this entire time._

_But why? After all I put her through. Why, how, can she still love me?_

_Because what she said that night wasn't a lie._

(Normal POV)

Sasuke silently walked through the night. He made is way to the girl's apartment and opened the door. Once inside he made his way to her bedroom and placed her down on her bed. On the bedside table was the photograph of team seven in their genin days. A small smirk played on his lips as he moved his eye line to the girl next to him. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek. It wasn't until he felt her smooth skin on his that he realized it.

_I'm falling in love with you, Haruno Sakura._

_______________________________________________________________________

Hehehe, sorry this one took me a while to update. This is kind of the middle of the story, but I do have a plan for the murder of Sakura's parents. It should be coming up in the next chapters =]

Review please!

musicXinXtheXdark


	10. Back to Love?

**Back to Love?**

Sasuke couldn't explain what he was feeling as he roamed the streets. There were so many things pulling at his subconscious at once. Sakura loved him. For whatever reason, Sakura loved him. Had she ever stopped? Then again, she was smashed at the time. She probably couldn't even tell her left foot from her right foot. He couldn't take anything she had just said to him seriously. Right? He should be relieved that he couldn't hold her confession to any kind of criterion. He should feel that way, but he didn't. He felt agonizing pains ripping through him. Like someone had hollowed out his insides. The very thought of her not meaning anything she said tonight was something he didn't want to accept. On the other hand, the fact that someone like _her_ loved someone like _him_ wasn't exactly east for him to swallow. He wished he could just, be different. She's loved him longer than anyone ever has. She's been by his side even when he was walking away. The fact that he even thought he could leave her behind was ridiculous. Wherever he went, she was always there. She was a constant reminder that he was never alone. The fact that she could find anything in him to love was hard to believe. If only he could be different. If only he could deserve her. She was someone who should be happy. He was someone who couldn't give it to her.

_So you're just going to bottle up everything you feel? Lock yourself inside and throw away the key._

_What do you expect me to do?_

_Gee, I don't know, Sasuke. How about tell her how you really feel. You know, what normal people would do._

_I'm not telling her._

_Why? You finally admit to someone that you at least have FEELINGS for her and you refuse to act on them?!?_

_I already told you. She deserves someone who can make her happy and I CAN'T DO THAT. She needs to find someone else._

_I'm telling you she's not going to find someone else, Sasuke. There's a reason she fell in love with you. Do you think she just walks down the street and says, "Hey, I think I'll fall in love with that person today." Sakura doesn't just say things like that meaninglessly. _

_It's pointless for her to love me, just a waste of time._

_How can you even say that? _

_Because it's true. What good is her loving me if I can never love her back?_

_I don't know why you say that, Sasuke. _

_It doesn't matter why I say it. All that matters is I believe it._

(The Next Day)

Sakura started her day very unpleasantly. She cracked her eyes open only to find the streaming sunlight blaring at her like a thousand headlights. She tried to sit up straight ... big mistake. Her entire world felt like it was spinning out of control. She felt like her brain was slamming into the sides of her head, begging to be let out. Miraculously she managed to pull herself together just enough to pull off decent. She stocked up on advil and headed out the door. Once she reached her office she dropped her bag to the floor and slumped down into her chair. She picked up her pen and started signing off on all sorts of documents. Since this was a relatively mindless task, Sakura tried to piece together her night. She knew that she left for Naruto's party, then she drank ... a lot. Here was where it started to get fuzzy and unclear. She briefly recalled ending up in some perv's arms, but she didn't go home with him. Then there was the question of how she even got home. She would think that she brought herself home, but she highly doubted that to be a possibility. She tried to remember absolutely everything about that night. All her friends where there so any one of them could have brought her home. But, didn't someone not show up? She ran through the list of all the people she saw there. Ino and Shikamaru where talking at the counter to each other, Hinata and Naruto were at one of the booths with Kiba and Neji. Tenten was talking to Shino while Chouji was having an eating contest with Lee. Which left only Sasuke not there? With the mention of Sasuke's name memories opened up like flood gates. Given some parts where still questionable and rough around the edges, but she got the overall picture.

_Sasuke had showed up and led me away from that guy. Then he carried me home. _Sakura blushed at that thought._ Took me inside and placed me on my bed._

The fact that Sasuke was there while she was very much drunk was more than mortifying.

_Oh crap. What if I said something to him? _

Her thoughts were interrupted when the very object of her dilemma walked through her door.

"Apparently you and Naruto both need to join the, I've never heard of knocking, group."

"Aa."

Sakura let out a long sigh. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"The dobe mentioned something about us all going to go to ramen for lunch. He wanted to know if you would be there."

"Sure. What time?"

"Lunch time."

Sakura looked up from her paperwork and set a deadly glance his way. "Thank you, Sasuke. That was very informative."

"Just leave on your lunch break, Sakura. We'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now, it's not so hard when you use your words, is it?"

"Hn." With that Sasuke turned to leave.

"See you then!" She called out to his retreating back.

_Well, if I said something it sure didn't affect him. _

(Sasuke POV)

_Well, there's my answer. She obviously doesn't remember a thing she said to me last night._

_That doesn't make it any less true._

_Yes, it does. If she really meant it, she would have remembered it._

_There you go again! Do you even hear yourself when you talk? Because you make no sense._

_There is no flaw in my reasoning. If she doesn't remember then there is no reason for me to act on it. _

_How about the reason that you LOVE her, because that seems like a pretty big reason to me._

_I never said that I loved her. I have feelings for her, that's completely different._

_Get that stick out of your ass, Sasuke and just admit that you love her. It's exhausting._

_What's exhausting?_

_Keeping up with your stupidity._

_Hn. Whatever._

_I'm starting to think that that's your response to everything. What are you going to do if she actually does move on? If she marries someone else and starts a family. How will you live through seeing her have someone else's child? _

Sasuke just kept walking. This was not something he wanted to think about. Sakura loving anyone but him was wrong. It just didn't feel right.

_At this rate you're going to end up alone, Sasuke. You can't spend forever like this. Your parents would want you to find someone. Why are you turning away from her if you already have her? _

_I don't have her. I don't have anybody. When it all comes down to it there's just me. _

_You may think that, Sasuke, but you're wrong. You may not want to let people in, but that doesn't stop them from breaking down your barriers. You're just scared because someone cares enough to stick around. Well, get used to it, Sasuke. _

_So you're saying that Sakura will be in my life forever?_

_So far that's what it looks like. But she won't be there forever, Sasuke. You can't just keep taking and taking from her. There's only so much she can give with getting nothing in return. I don't think you realize all she does for you. You treat her like she's some kind of replenish able constant, but eventually she's going to get tired of waiting. No matter how much she loves you there is only so much heartbreak she can take. _

_I have never meant to break her heart. I have never tried to break it._

_You may not mean or try to, but you do. You torn her heart into a million pieces and thrown it to the wind. You can't keep playing this game with her, Sasuke. _

_All the more reason to let her move on. You said it yourself, I just break her heart._

_I don't think you should let her move on. You may break her heart, Sasuke, but you're also the only one who can make it complete again. Even if she moves on there will always be a gap. A gap that only you can fill. _


	11. Back to Missions

**Back to Missions**

Lunch was ... awkward to say the least. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was trapped in the middle of an unspoken battle between his two teammates. Located on his left was Sasuke who was currently in the middle of snapping his chopsticks. For the third time. On the other hand, Sakura hadn't even touched hers. Naruto had tried to start a number of conversations. All of them ending up with him looking like a crazy person who talks to his ramen. Well, one more try couldn't hurt, right?

"So ... how did you guys like the party?"

Silence.

"OW! The hell, Sasuke?"

His previous comment resulted in Sasuke smacking him in the back of the head. All right, maybe trying could hurt.

"Drop it, Dobe."

"Drop what, all I did was ask how you liked the party!"

"OW! Damn it, teme, again?!? Geez, I'll stop asking you. Sorry for wondering."

"Naruto, he's right. Just let it go."

To say Naruto was confused was a major understatement. He didn't understand why the topic was so touchy. Unless, something happened between the two of them.

_Whoa, where did that crazy thought come from. Like either of them would ever stop acting so oblivious. Ch, I really am stupid._

Sakura got up and headed towards the exit. Naruto just watched as she walked out the door.

"Sasuke, is there something going on between you two?"

"OW! A third time, Sasuke! Really?"

"I already told you, drop it Naruto."

"Why won't anyone answer my questions?"

"Because they're stupid, dobe. See you later."

"Yeah, sure thing, teme."

Naruto was left there, alone with his thoughts.

_All right, there is definitely something going on there. Of course, the two of them are so unbearably stupid it's almost suffocating. _

(With Sakura)

_The nerve of him. Just acting all broody and silent, thinking he can just sit there and not say anything to me. Of course, not that there's anything he can really say. Or that I'm expecting him to say. So why am I so hung up on this? Yeah, this is pointless. So let's just move on._

Sakura continued on her merry way, acting like nothing had really happened. To bad she couldn't keep her mind off the fact that there was this longing feeling by her side. It was in the back of her mind, continuously nagging her. Not letting her forget.

(With Sasuke)

_You know, you're really something._

_And why do you say that?_

_Oh, just because you had the perfect opportunity to talk to someone about how you really feel and, just like always, you stood by and watched it pass. _

_Why would I need to talk to someone if nothing really happened? _

_For Kami's sake the girl admitted she still loved you. Not to mention the fact that you admitted you loved her._

_Momentary lapse of judgement. _

_Some lapse. _

Sasuke would have continued his little inner self discussion if it weren't for the ANBU that appeared right in front of him.

"Uchiha, Lady Hokage wants you in her office right away."

"Hn, whatever."

Sasuke made his way over towards the Hokage tower.

(Tsunade's Office)

Tsunade sat up straighter in her chair when the one and only Uchiha walked through her door.

"Glad to see you got my message."

"What is it, Tsunade."

"A mission just came in."

"You are aware that I'm not allowed to leave the village yet."

"Of course I'm aware. I'm the one who gave you the sentence. There's no one else I can send, or trust to send."

Sasuke was intrigued.

"So it's a solo mission."

"Not exactly."

"How can that be. It's either a solo mission or it's not."

"I'm sending someone else with you. Thus making it not a solo mission, but it's not technically a whole team mission."

"Who are you sending with me?"

"Sakura Haruno."

(With Sakura)

Sakura was on her way over to her mentors office. She had made this a habit whenever she was troubled and needed to get things off her mind.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in."

"Shishou..."

Tsunade observed as her apprentice walked through the door. Something was on her mind.

"Ah, Sakura, just the girl I wanted to talk to."

"Why's that?"

"Pack your bags, I have a mission for you."

(At the front gates)

Sasuke and Sakura were standing on the outskirts of the village. Tsunade was there seeing them off given the fact that it was such an ungodly hour of the day.

"All right you two, be careful. Once you're past the marker, open the scroll to get the next set of directions."

"Thank you, shishou."

Sakura found herself in her teachers arms.

"Be careful, Sakura. I don't want to lose you too."

"Don't worry about it, if there's anything you've taught me it's how to take care of myself."

Sakura pried herself out of the woman's arms.

"We really should be going if we want to make it before daybreak."

Sakura turned her back on her only home and headed towards the forest. Sasuke was about to join her when the Hokage's words stopped him.

"Sasuke, take care of her."

"Aa."

Tsunade watched the two of them shrink into the impending tree line. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips because in that, "Aa," the Uchiha had spoken volumes. He would do whatever it took to protect Sakura and Tsunade knew that. The reason she knew it was simple. Because Sasuke was in love with the girl and sooner or later, he would be confronted with it. Face to face.

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry this one's a little short. It's kind of a fuller chapter. Fear not, the next one is coming soon. Review if you will.

musicXinXtheXdark


	12. Back to Camping

**Back to Camping **

When Sasuke and Sakura realized what there, "True mission," was, they were not happy. Sasuke had finally thought he was going to see some real action and he ends up with this half a mission. When they had reached the landmark, the pair was met up with an old woman. Apparently she was some kind of, "Matchmaker Extraordinaire," who needed to be escorted back to Iwa (Hidden Rock.) When Sakura asked her why she replied, "Because the little people are coming." Not a very convincing statement. So here they were, walking through the forest with this tiny old lady flanking them. She was a small frame and slightly overweight. Her hair was long and silver, her eyes a steely blue. Her name was Chuuko Furui.

Sasuke had spent the entire time figuring out just how hard it would be to kill a Hokage. The fact that Furui-san had spent the entire time analyzing him was even worse. Of course she completely ignores Sakura and orally attacks him.

"Such a handsome boy, so tall and muscular."

Sasuke had learned within the first thirty minutes how to tune someone out while still paying attention to his surroundings. Event though he highly doubted an attack, who would ever target this crazy old hag? Plus, they had to go at a speed that accommodated their, "Client." This meant walking painstakingly slow since there was NO way he was carrying her on his back and he didn't think Sakura would either. Stone was already far enough away, so adding on their pace to the distance only extended his stay with the senile woman. It didn't help that Sakura hadn't even tried to do anything to help. She spent the whole time giggling under her breath. Whenever he could, Sasuke sent death glares over his shoulder at her. They weren't long, drawn out ones, but they were hateful enough to get his point across. To bad Sakura seemed to have grown immune to them.

After five hours of walking, the day started to turn to night as darkness crept it's way across the sky.

"We should set up camp here." No one argued. They were tired and rest, even for a few hours, sounded like heaven. Sakura shouldered off her pack and sat down on a log. She started going through the supplies given to her by Tsunade.

_Uh oh. Is it just me, or is there only one tent in here? _

She checked, checked again, and, because the third time's the charm, she checked another time. Just one tent. Great. There was no chance she was sleeping with the crazy lady (she looked like a restless sleeper and the last thing Sakura needed was a foot in her face). This meant she and Sasuke would have to sleep inside the same tent. It wasn't even a decently sized tent. There would barely be enough room for her in there, let alone her and Sasuke.

After Sasuke had managed to get a fire started, he though to check on Sakura's progress with the tents. When he turned around to do so, he found her staring bewildered at the tent in her hands.

"You do know you're supposed to set it up yourself, right?"

"...Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just, it's just..."

"Just what, Sakura?"

"One. There's only one tent, Sasuke."

Well, that was not something he wanted to hear.

"What do you mean only one tent? Did you search the entire bag?"

"I'm sure. Do you think I want there to be only one tent?"

"Well ... no."

"Good, we're on the same page. Looks like you'll have to sleep with Furui-san."

"And why exactly am I the one sleeping with her when you're the woman?"

"_Because_ I'm the woman. The man is supposed to be the chivalrous one."

"That's crap. Neither of us will sleep with her, I'll just sleep outside."

"Fine, have it your way."

A faint chanting disrupted the glares being fired between the two.

"Aye yo, ching po pui, aye yo, aye yo, dain tri dain..."

Both Sakura and Sasuke whipped around to see what was going on. They found Chuuko dancing around her tent, hoping on one foot, waving both her hands in the air. When she noticed them staring at her, she stopped. Looks like she felt the need to explain, so she did.

"I was casting the protection chant. It is safe now."

"Well, thats, good." Sakura stated while sending a questioning look at Sasuke. He merely shrugged his shoulders and resumed kindling his fire.

(Diner)

Both Sakura and Sasuke had eaten solider pills and energy boosts for diner. Given the fact that it was nearly winter the earth had already been frosted over countless times. Meanwhile, Chuuko had taken a mysterious green goo out of her bag, spread it on her hands, then drew on the ground. Sakura offered her food, but she claimed her spirit was already fed. Well, neither of them were in the mood to argue (or reason) with that.

Just before they were all going to get ready for rest, Chuuko said something out of the blue.

"Are you two together?"

Sakura felt her self choke on air. If it had any impact on Sasuke, he barely showed it.

"Well, no. I mean, it's not that, it's just ... yeah."

_Smooth, Sakura, smooth._

"Ah, funny. There are very strong love waves coming from both of you."

Managing to gather her thoughts, Sakura mumbled, "Love waves?"

"Yes, a love wave is when a feeling, love in this case, is so strong it literally emanates off said people. It is rare that it comes from both sides in such passion."

Sakura felt a blush tinge her cheeks. Love waves? Yeah right. Not to mention that the old lady felt them coming from Sasuke too. Like that would ever happen.

"Well, we're not, and I don't feel that way."

The coldness and detachment in Sasuke's voice made Sakura flinch. She knew he didn't feel the same but hearing it out loud, and in that tone, just made it so much worse.

When Sasuke saw the look on Sakura's face, part of him wished he could take back what he had just said. Then again, it was only part of him. The (less responsible) part of him decided he didn't care what she felt. He could say what he wanted. Why would her feelings even matter to him?

(An Hour Later)

Chuuko had already taken the liberty to settle herself inside her tent. Sasuke was busy putting out the fire and cleaning up the sight. They wanted to be able to leave first thing in the morning. Meanwhile Sakura had started unrolling her sleeping pac, settling into the small confines of her tent. There would be no shifts since it was not a high ranking mission and they all needed their rest to get to Iwa faster. Sasuke had decided to sleep directly outside Sakura's tent. This would make it easier to reach each other in case something went wrong.

Sasuke was the last one to go to bed. Chuuko had retired to her tent an hour ago and Sakura had went inside hers not long after. Just as Sasuke was about to lay down on his sleeping mat a white flash streaked his vision accompanied by a crack of thunder.

"Sasuke, it's storming."

He turned his head in the direction of Sakura's tent. There was a faint light radiating from the inside and he heard some rustling.

_She's still up?_

"Aa."

He turned his attention to the clearing. The way the moon reflected on the patches of grass, the slight sway of the trees in the wind. There were scorch marks left on the ground from the fire pit. Chuuko's and Sakura's tent were relatively close in proximity. This is where the group had decided to keep their bags. The flaps overlapped providing just enough shelter for them. The next flash of lightning and clap of thunder was proceeded by rain.

_Great. Well, this is ideal._

"Sasuke, it's raining."

Once again her voice penetrated the night air.

"Yep."

Sasuke could withstand some rain. It was just water. Besides, it wasn't even coming down that hard.

As if mother nature was determined to prove him wrong, the gentle drizzle turned into an angry barrage of water being thrown from the heavens with tremendous spite.

"Sasuke, you're crazy if you plan to stay outside in this."

"Pretty much."

The next thing he heard was the unzipping of Sakura's tent. She poked her head outside, gesturing for him to come inside.

"This is ridiculous, Sasuke. Just come inside my tent. If we scoot really close to the sides we can both fit."

"Sakura, I think I can deal with a little rain."

She was really losing her patience. Here she was being completely selfless and he still decides to be stubborn beyond reason. Not to mention the rain was starting to blow in her face.

"As the medic of the team, Sasuke, I must protest. I refuse to waste my chakra healing your cold tomorrow. Furthermore, if you get sick you'll just slow us down."

Now that she had brought the completion of the mission into question, Sasuke was more reluctant to turn down her offer.

"Fine."

He shuffled his way over to the opening. Once inside, Sakura closed the exit of the tent and turned around. She took the presence of the Sasuke in front of her in.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

The bluntness in her voice caught him off guard.

"Your shirt, it's soaking wet. There is no way I am going to get wet, or my sleeping mat, for that matter. Plus, you sleeping in a wet article of clothing defeats the point of you not getting sick."

Seeing the logic behind her reasoning, Sasuke lifted his shirt over his head and placed it near the exit. Sakura couldn't help but mentally smack herself for ogling at his bare chest. There is _no_ way one man should be that ... toned. With her back facing Sasuke, Sakura laid down to sleep. Sasuke did the same thing. Both of them had their faces towards the sides. Once, their backs brushed. Both of them tensed up, freezing where they were. It was like the two of them were walking on eggshells. Neither of them wanted to make the other feel uncomfortable. Of course, they were both already uncomfortable to begin with. Finally the two of them fell asleep, making themselves comfortable where they were.

(Chuuko's Tent)

Chuuko Furui may have been old, but she was no idiot. She knew exactly why Tsunade asked her to go on this mission.

_(Flashback)_

"_You called, Tsunade-sama."_

_Tsunade looked up from her work and greeted the woman in front of her._

"_Ah, yes, Chuuko. I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_This favor would be?"_

"_Let's just say, giving two shinobi of mine a wake-up call."_

_(End Flashback)_

Chuuko listened to the steady breathing coming from the next tent over.

"Yep, love waves."

______________________________________________________________________

HEY! This took me longer to write then most. Hope you guys liked it =]

btw:for those of you who reviewed asking for danger in this mission to bring the two closer, it's coming in the next chapter or so. fret not! your frequenting of the review page is very much appreciated!

musicXinXtheXdark

(p.s. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be Back to the Past, or something along those lines)


	13. Back to Irony

**Back to Irony**

The first thing Sasuke saw when he woke up was pink. It took him a moment to remember all that had passed the night before. The crazy old woman, pouring rain, sleeping in Sakura's tent ... without a shirt on. Which explains why he could _feel_ her hands against his bare chest. If he was anyone other than Sasuke his heart might have skipped a beat. Raising his head ever so slightly, Sasuke tried to view the rest of the entangled mess that was their bodies. Sakura had her faced pressed into his chest and her hands gripping his shoulders. As for him, somehow he had draped his left arm over her side and both he and she were using his right arm as a pillow. This made the proximity of their faces _very _close, to close for comfort. Just as Sasuke was about to get up, the door of the tent was thrown open. Sasuke raised his hand to cover his eyes from the intruding sunlight. When he could finally see again he found none other than Chuuko sticking her face inside the tent. She had this little gleam in her eyes that was a signal for nothing but trouble and unwelcome things to come. Sasuke could see it, she was going to yell. He raised his index finger to his mouth, as best he could, and attempted to shush her.

"WAKE UP!!!"

Plan failed.

"Are you crazy?"

He would have continued if it weren't for the stirring of the girl in his arms. Sasuke looked down at her. She blinked her eyes and mumbled a few times before she nuzzled her face in Sasuke's shoulder, obviously trying to hide from the brightness of her surrounding area. Sasuke immediately stiffened when he felt the girl intrude on his personal space more than she already was. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't that unwelcome.

_The hell ... where did that come from? Stupid thought. Dobe's rubbing off on me._

Sakura finally opened her eyes and was extremely confused. Since when was her pillow this hard? She poked her "pillow" a couple of times, trying to get a sense of her environment. All she got in response was a grunt. Making her even more confused, her pillow didn't talk. She blamed her lapse of intelligence on the fact that it was early morning because realization hit her like a bullet. Hard and unforgiving. It's wasn't her nice, comfy, pillow she was nuzzling in, it was Sasuke. Embarrassed beyond belief, Sakura jolted backwards, attempting to escape his grasp. She pulled away and sat with her back facing him, observing the side of the tent.

_So much for your side and my side._

When she finally had enough courage to look him in the eyes, she was mortified even more. Standing there was not only a _shirtless_ Sasuke...

_Yummy._

_Shut up. This is bad,_

_You know you like it._

_..._

_HA! I knew it!_

_...I'm just not dignifying that with an answer._

_Yeah yeah._

But Chuuko as well.

"Furui-san!"

Placing a grin on her face, the woman answered, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah ... nothing."

The dreaded red tint crept even more on her face, staining it ruby.

Sasuke just looked at the girl in front of him. For some reason he felt ... drawn to her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid thought. AGAIN. What the hell is wrong with me?_

_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the..._

_Finish that line and I WILL kill you._

_Whoa there, scout. No need to be so angry._

_Hn. Whatever._

Chuuko just stood there, watching the young shinobi in front of her. All she could think was that they were the densest people she had ever met. Sensing they needed a shove in the right direction, she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"I just knew the two of you were in love!"

Making it seem like she was still the semi-senile old woman, she bounded out of the tent and proceeded to flit around the campsite. The two followed after her, both feeling the need to clarify some things with her.

"Furui-san." Sasuke's voice was on the edge of harshness and full of authority.

She turned around to look at him. Gracing her lips with a coy smile she said, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

The next words out of his mouth where guttural and almost, growled.

"We are NOT in love."

Sakura stood by his side, nodding her head furiously. She looked like a bobble-head in an earthquake.

"Yeah, we're ... I mean ... it's just that. We're, not." Sakura couldn't bear to make eye contact anymore. This woman was hitting _way_ to close to home.

"Out of all the people, why would you think that me and _her_ ... it will never happen."

Sakura couldn't help but wince. The way he said, no, spat out the word her was full of such malice.

_Does he really hate me that much?_

She felt the treacherous tears prick the corner of her eyes.Knowing she had to do something, and fast, she echoed his words.

"Yeah, never."

Sasuke, for the first time, looked at the girl by his side. Only to find she was walking away. When she said those two words her voice was so, shattered, broken, hopeless. Maybe he went a little to far with his protest. Still, why would she get so hurt, she was agreeing with him, wasn't she.

_(Flashback)_

"_I hurt you. You're not supposed to hurt the people you love, Sasuke"_

_(End Flashback)_

Sasuke just walked over to the other side of the campsite, sitting down on a log. He started trying to light a fire.

_Why the hell is she walking away? _

_You're right. Isn't that your job?_

_Has anyone ever told you you're not that funny? Be serious._

_Okay, you want serious? Maybe it's because you said you would never love her._

_She already know that, she agreed with me._

_It's a lie, Sasuke. You know you love her. The crazy hag who has known you two for less than a day knows you love her._

_Furui-san is firing shots in the dark. _

_I don't think so, Sasuke, and neither do you. _

Sasuke was interrupted when Chuuko came over to join him. She sat down right next to him on the log. He planned on ignoring her presence.

"So, is this your first lovers spat?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm sure you two will get over it soon. What's meant to be will be."

Nope. He was I-G-N-O-R-I-N-G her.

"I know you didn't mean what you said back there."

Not listening, not listening, not liste ... the hell? What gave her the right to say that?

"What makes you say that?"

Chuuko couldn't help but grin. His voice was still cold and detached, but she had peaked his interest.

"I mean the fact that you love her."

"I don't."

"Oh, but you do."

"I don't."

"Is that all you can say? If it is then you're a terrible liar."

"I'm NOT lying."

"I know you are. Which is how I know that everything you said back there was a lie. However, your Sakura is not so sure. She thinks you were telling the truth."

"Why would that be a problem. And she's not MY Sakura-chan. She's not my anything."

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun. Just remember, I'm a Matchmaker Extraordinaire."

Chuuko got up to leave, Sasuke staying behind. She made it three steps before he asked her something.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Chuuko knew just what question he was talking about. She turned around and grinned back at him. Then, she continued to walk away.

"Hey!"

Still not stopping, Chuuko gave him his answer.

"It's a problem because she was lying too."

(One Hour Later)

The three were on their way to Iwa and all very much engrossed in their own thoughts. Chuuko couldn't help but think how she was going to pull the two of them together. Sakura was trying not to think about Sasuke (and failing). While Sasuke was running the whole morning through his head, over and over again.

That's why neither of them noticed the kunai flying towards them.

It finally made impact, right in front of Sakura's foot. Startled out of her thoughts she looked down. Something about this particular kunai was strikingly close to one she had seen in the past. She grasped the weapon in her fingers. The cold metal dancing against her warm skin. She dropped it when she saw the marked insignia on it.

_(Flashback)_

"_DAD! MOM!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Both Chuuko and Sasuke looked back at the girl. Sasuke saw the shaken look on her face. He felt his heart start to rip at the sight. It was something so familiar, something he saw in the mirror everyday since he was eight years old. He looked to the ground and found the source of her distress. There, right in front of her, was the pale white mask with the blood red scar down the middle. He felt his fists clench. All he wanted to do was protect her from this. Her parent's murder was here, taunting her, playing with her as if she was his to control. Sakura was scanning the tree line, looking for whoever threw it. He knew she wanted to go after them, bring them to justice. That was something he couldn't let her do. He had gone through the whole revenge feeling, it never disappears but it never makes anything better either. He saw the muscles in her legs tense, ready to jump. He acted before it was to late to do anything.

Sakura was suddenly aware of Sasuke's hand gripping her wrist. In that small gesture he had stopped all motion, and thought, within her.

He pulled her close, his mouth against her ear, and whispered, "I thought you said revenge brought no one happiness, Sakura."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. The irony weighing down on her shoulders like a un-liftable burden.

________________________________________________________________

I think this is the longest it has me to update ... SORRY! Anywho, I hope you guys liked the chapter. You have NO idea how many times I wanted to end this sooner. Especially when Chuuko was walking away from Sasuke and then gave her answer. Well, then, reviews are much loved and thanks to those who have!

musicXinXtheXdark


	14. Back to Breaking Down

**Back to Breaking Down**

Sakura woke up beside the faint glow of a campfire. The three of them decided not to put up their tents that night. Sitting up, she immediately started to take in her surroundings (a ninja reflex). Chuuko was asleep on the other side of the campground, separated from herself and Sasuke. Which brought the thought of the raven haired man to her awareness. Where was he? She scanned the surrounding area, their packs were laying next to the fire pit, there was nothing but trees behind her and next to her, and Chuuko was the only other presence in the opening. He wasn't there. She stood up from her mat and made her way out of the clearing. She followed the path through the winding forest, looking left and right for her teammate. Just as she was about to turn around, she spotted him by the riverside. He was sitting on the ground, elbows on his knees with his folded hands propping up his chin. She mentally debated on wether or not to join him. He might be in the middle of a personal discussion, which would be rude of her. Thinking better than to disturb his peace, she turned back towards the campsite.

"Sakura."

So much for not disrupting him. Knowing that going on like she hadn't heard him would be rude, she simply turned around to greet him. Things had been a little ... awkward ... since what happened three days ago. All she could recall was his arms wound around her waist. His voice stretching towards her eager ears, his breathe tickling her neck. She felt her checks warm up and she automatically knew that she was blushing. He had told her the same thing she said to him all those years ago and the very moment he did, all those memories, emotions, came rushing back to her as if a floodgate was broken down. There was no denying that she was in love with him, she always had been. What a stupid idea, it seemed, that she could try to convince people she didn't. For some reason, she listened to him. She didn't go after the man. Or woman, she didn't know for sure and probably never would. Thinking about it, she knew why she didn't go. She was in love with him. He could have told her to jump off a bridge and she probably would. She was practically pleading for him to say something, anything, to her. She craved his attention, she needed it. The very realization was not so much shocking as it was disturbing. She didn't want to think that, feel that. Thus, she had been avoiding him as much was permitted on a two man escort mission. Which, by the way, was not very much. At least durning the day she had Chuuko to buffer him out, not to mention he wasn't the world's greatest conversationalist. At night they were sleeping so she didn't even see him at all. The only times they had to interact were when they needed to decide something.

She had failed to notice that she was walking slowly towards him the entire time she was carrying on her own little mental chitchat. When she realized where she was, right next to the center of her thoughts, she instinctively sat down.

_Damn, so much for not having any unnecessary contact._

A silence lingered in the air spanning about ten minutes. While it was silent outside, her mind was bursting with question. There where so many things she wanted to ask him. So many things she knew he wouldn't answer. She noticed a stirring beside her and looked to find Sasuke getting up.

"We should head back to camp before Furui-san wakes up and makes any assumptions."

_He didn't even offer his hand, such a gentleman._

It was now or never. If she wanted to ask him she had to do it now.

"Why did you stop me?"

Sasuke froze. He was not expecting her to say something like that. Sure, she had been a little tense but has she been thinking about it that much?

_Say something before she makes the wrong conclusion._

_And what, dear Sasuke, is the wrong conclusion?_

_That I did it because I care about her._

_How is that the wrong conclusion, again?_

_Shut up. If you're not going to help it doesn't mean you have to hinder._

It was a few moments before Sasuke had given an answer, leaving Sakura analyzing every pause he created.

"I did it because I couldn't afford to have an injured person on the squad."

The way he said it was full of such authority that Sakura was more than offended.

"So you think that I would have gotten hurt?"

Sakura was standing up now, trying to get on equal footing with him."I don't think, I know."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth."

Sakura took a step closer to him. He hadn't moved at all, as if this wasn't getting to him on any level.

"No, I don't think I am, Uchiha."

Ah, so she was back to the whole last name regiment.

"All I'm saying is that he's stronger than you."

"And what, per say, are you judging that by?"

Sasuke had had enough of this conversation.

"I'm judging it by the fact that he killed your parents!"

It was out in the open, like a festering sore being prodded continuously.

By this time the two were right in each other's faces, close enough that Sasuke could see the tears welling in Sakura's eyes before they fell. He became conscious of the fact that what he said was completely out of line.

"Sakura, listen-"

She turned around, "Huh, how ironic that you say the same things to you that we told you all those years. The only difference is I let you go after Itachi."

His previous sympathy flew out the window.

"You never LET me do anything. Who was the one begging me to stay? YOU. You don't have any control over me, Sakura. Get used to it. There was nothing for me in that village, no matter how many times you dilute yourself into thinking there was. Nothing you said or say could change anything I do. Your approval wasn't going to make me go and, obviously, your disapproval wasn't going to make me stay. You begged me to take you with me. Why, Sakura, why?"

His words were sharpened, meant to strike her anger. Instead they struck her heart.

"Because I loved you, dammit! Because I love you! Because I didn't want you to leave, to be killed. Because I would miss you, be empty without you there."

Sakura had blurted out everything as if it was running up her throat and pushing out of her mouth like a bat out of hell. She couldn't bare to stay and see his reaction, his face. She had let her emotions get the better of her and she needed to leave. She ran back towards the camp leaving a confused Uchiha in her wake.

He had heard her say that when she was drunk, but it was different when she was completely sober and meant every word. He headed in the opposite direction, taking a walk before going back to their campsite. Her words echoing with every step.

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry, this was kind of a teaser chapter. Sakura will probably get hurt in the next chapter and some major fluff. If you have any ideas on how you want it to go let me know and I'll try to entwine it in somehow! Thanks, review if you wish (wish it people)! Come on, I can see your fingers twitching on that mouse, edging towards the review button! Don't resist!

Thanks (again)

musicXinXtheXdark


	15. Back to Finishing What You Started

**Back to Finishing What You Started **

Sasuke couldn't help but be a little bit broody the next morning. His emotions were changing like the tides. One second he was furious, then he was analytical. He needed to get her out of his head. He needed to get out of these god forsaken mountains. He had no idea how Iwa ninjas did it. Up and down, up and down. Over and over again. He felt trapped, enclosed. He looked over at his traveling companions, Sakura was busy talking to Chuuko that she didn't even notice the shift of the raven haired man's attention. Chuuko was pointing all around, attempting to tell Sakura how close they were to the village.

"Sakura-chan, if you just continue straight we should hit Iwa by tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great, Furui-san."

Okay, so their conversation was a little boring and not helping either purpose of the Uchiha. He couldn't stand the though of another day in these mountains. Everywhere he looked his eyes were met by grey. Or brown, or some other forsaken earth tone. Then once they got to Hidden Rock they would have to meet with the Tsuchikage then stay overnight. Once it was morning again they would have to head all the way back through the mountains until they reached Konoha. It just seemed like a bunch of unnecessary steps. The old woman certainly seemed to know where she was going, couldn't they just leave her here and let her make her own way back home?

Yeah right, like Sakura would ever go for that.

A sudden rustling behind him stole his attention. Instinctively, he plunged his hand into his weapons pouch, revealing his kunai. Silently, he motioned to Sakura, letting her know what was going on. She sidestepped in front of Chuuko, protecting their client.

"Stay still, Furui-san."

Sakura whispered over her shoulder. The woman nodded, catching the hint. Something was wrong. No way should a low level escort mission end up with an attack right outside the receiving village. Sasuke, slowly, made his way towards Sakura. At least together they could try to come up with a plan.

"Sakura, you take care of Furui-san. We can't show up on Rock's door step with a dead civilian. Not if we want to make it out alive."

She just nodded her head in agreement. If it were any other predicament, she would say he was insinuating she was weak. But this was not the time to start that up.

The two ninja found themselves back to back in the middle of a clearing. Forms started leaking from the shadows, surrounding them. Sasuke gave a curt nod of his head and Sakura started to slip into a defensive position. The boy unsheathed his blade with the accompanying ringing following after. He crossed the sword in front of his body, ready to strike.

"If you're rock-nin, we are from Konoha. On a mission to return Furui Chuuko to the Iwagakure."

A faint laughter echoed around them.

"We're not rock-nin, Sasuke-kun."

With that, the shadows emerged from the cloaking darkness. Each one was ... changing. They never kept their shape. A genjutsu. They just walked closer and closer to Sasuke, completely ignoring Sakura. Kunais started being thrown at him, expertly aimed. Each one was deflected with a ping from the clash of metal on metal. Time dripped on, the same process repeating over and over again. Sasuke grunted, he couldn't land a hit. It just phased right through them. Every time he tried to release the genjutsu, nothing happened. They weren't clones, either. In the heat of battle (or sheer frustration) he had activated his sharingan. They were ... real. Or so it seemed. He kept spinning, blocking attack after the next. It was so mindless, dodge, block, thrash. Until he faltered. He felt the blade slice through his cheek. Resisting the urge to move his hand to his face, the cold air unforgiving on the stinging wound. He readjusted the grip on his sword. The number of ... whatever they were ... just kept increasing. He couldn't even see Sakura anymore, he was hoping she was somewhere safe. He slashed his sword into what was supposed to be someone's chest, nothing happened. They just stood there, taking turns at him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Sasuke's voice just rang out on empty ears. Frustration overcame all his senses. He started moving his sword faster and opening his arc wider. They could hurt him but he couldn't even touch them. He heard that godforsaken laugh ring out. Taunting him.

"Just finishing what I started."

Sasuke tried to find the source of the voice, no luck. He turned his head left, right, up. Nowhere in sight.

"Started? You haven't started anything yet."

The figures kept moving around him. Encircling. Almost like they were caging him in. Keeping him from something...

The voice reached his ears again. "Not with you, anyway."

Someone.

_Sakura. God I'm some kind of stupid. He's been keeping me from her, but what the hell did he start with Sakura?_

In an instant, the figures materialized. They were no longer blurry around the edges, he could define every feature on them. Most importantly, the mask they were wearing in front of their faces. Blind terror overcame Sasuke. In that moment all he felt was fear, fear for Sakura. He needed to get to her. He needed to make sure she was all right. Rashly, Sasuke sheathed his sword, ready to run. It was no longer necessary since the clones started to dissipate. If they were letting him go then that meant...

Sasuke ran towards Sakura's general direction.

_You better be all right. Anyone but you, let them hurt anyone but you._

He was climbing over rocks, plowing through the sparse vegetation. Sasuke came to a sudden, stumbling, halt when he found the medic sitting on a rock beside Chuuko. The pink haired girl turned her attention towards him. Her sparkling orbs losing their shine when they caught sight of him.

"Sasuke, you look like hell."

He tried his best to suppress a laugh. Of course that would be the first thing she noticed.

"Hn."

He walked closer to her, making sure she was unharmed.

"Are you two okay?"

Sakura could have sworn she heard ... concern ... in the Uchiha's voice, but she dismissed it as fatigue.

"Yeah, we're both fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. You, on the other hand, are anything but fine. Come here and let me heal you."

Sasuke leaned against the rock, to tired to support himself.

"I'm fine, Sakura."

She picked herself up off the rock, headed over towards him.

"No, you're not. That cut on your check is going to get infected out here. We're still a day away from Iwagakure and you haven't even deactivated your sharingan. You're going to wear yourself out and I am NOT carrying your dead beat body all the way-"

The girl would have continued if it weren't for the sudden plunging of her world into a blender. She tried to stabilize herself against the rock, placing a hand on her temple. A slight moan escaped her lips as she shut her eyes. Sasuke was up and by her side in a heartbeat. He reached his hand out to her shoulder.

"Sakura."

"Nothing, it's nothing. Guess I just need to get more sleep."

Sasuke dropped his hand, not completely believing her but there was nothing he could force her to do. After all, she is the medic on the team. He went to take a step forwards, that is, until he was stopped by a sudden weight on his back. He turned around and caught the girl before she hit the ground. Swooping her up into his arms, he placed a hand on her forehead. He mentally cursed himself for listening to her. The girl was burning up. That's when he noticed it. On her right arm there was a scratch. He would have dismissed it as a minor battle injury, but he didn't like the way it looked. That and the fact that their previous attacker was out for blood, Sakura's blood. The cut itself had started to secrete a yellow liquid, definitely not healthy. The cut had turned a sickly blue-black color around the opening. Something wasn't right. He panicked, realizing the only one who knew anything about how to deal with this situation was the victim. He needed to get her to a hospital, fast. Faster than Chuuko would be able to keep up with. Sasuke turned to the woman, who, until now, was silently watching the whole ordeal. She looked concerned and worried.

"Furui-san-"

"You need to get her to Rock and fast. I can make it back on my own. When you get to the gates just tell them steadfast is the rock. That will give you clearance into the village. Someone will take you to the hospital from there. Now go."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the woman.

"Thank you."

Chuuko rolled her eyes and just watched the two retreating forms.

"Yeah yeah. Oh the power of young love."

Sasuke, carefully, slid Sakura onto his back. He tied her wrists together and lifted them over and around his head. He made sure her cut was untouched before he continued. Holding her tight, he moved faster than one would think humanly possible towards the Village Hidden in the Rocks. The girl in his arms the most precious cargo he had ever carried.

_Come on, Sakura. Show me that determination of yours. Make it through this. Don't let him win._

Sasuke didn't stop until he absolutely had to. He had planned on going through the night, but Sakura didn't seem like she could take it. He settled down, estimating they were still a good bit away from the village. The fight had slowed them down and now this. He slid the girl off his back, lying her down on the softest piece of ground he could find. Once he had laid out his sleeping mat he transferred the girl onto it. Trying not to disturb her, Sasuke checked her forehead again. She still had a fever. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and poured water over it. Ringing it out, he placed the damp fabric on the girls brow. Her only reaction was a slight flinching of her eyes. Nothing else. Sasuke continued rewetting the rag, wiping off her face, attempting to bring down her temperature. He hadn't slept once. By the time morning came there was still no change in her condition, she was still in this comatose state. He positioned her on his back again and headed off. The landscape was flying by him. All he could think about was getting her to a hospital, getting her safe. So when the daunting entrance to Iwagakure appeared before him, he didn't think twice. He ran right towards it, the stone walls carved out of the mountain side itself. The symbol for earth carved right above the two, shut, rock doors. Two ninjas were standing post. When they saw two Leaf ninja coming closer, they reached for their weapon pouches. Rock and Leaf weren't enemies, but they sure as hell weren't allies either. Sasuke remembered what Chuuko had told him to say, not completely knowing the purpose until now. Chuuko was their ticket into the village. They would never let him in without her.

"Steadfast is the stone."

The two guards halted, waiting for what was coming next. Sasuke wasn't in the mood for waiting.

"I said steadfast is the rock! Let me in, she's dying!"

Desperation rang out clear in his voice. If there wasn't a certain girl on his back they would have seen his family crest, knowing the emotion was foreign to him.

The two guards exchanged a brief glance before motioning for the door to be opened. Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw. It was an entire village carved from the mountain. The village was literally built into the mountain side. A river ran right through the village, cutting it in half. It winded around and around, behind buildings, up parts of the wall. It was breathtaking, impenetrable from the outside. If the woman he loved wasn't dying in his arms he would have noticed, but he didn't and she was. Sasuke headed straight for where, he presumed, the hospital was.

_We're almost their Sakura. Don't give up on me now. I won't let you give up now._

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the delay! I was sick and not really in the mood to write but the next chapter should be mainly fluff. Alrighty, review? Pretty please?

Thanks!

musicXinXtheXdark


	16. Back to Picking Poisons

**Back to Picking Poisons **

Sasuke was pacing back and forth, every time he looked up all he would see was that red,"in surgery," light blaring over head. Like a constant reminder that the one person he would give anything to protect was fighting for her life. The doctors told him poison must have been laced onto the edge of the blade, that there was no way he could have known. That didn't make him feel any better. Of course the bastard who attacked him would try to isolate Sakura. He should have never let her go by herself. It was all his fault, it's always his fault.

He leaned himself against the wall behind him. Arms crossed over his chest, a guarded expression on his face. He was there for, what felt like, hours. Never once glancing at the door to his left. Afraid of what lay behind it.

The sound of a door opening and closing captured his attention. He looked over to find a, slightly round, man walking towards him.

"Uchiha, I presume."

"Hn." Not wanting to say anything more than that.

"I'll take that as a yes. Your teammate is stable, but she's unconscious. It seems the poison entered through the subclavian artery. From there it penetrated the rest of her circulatory system. We had to go in and extract all the poison, like pulling a needle back through."

"When will she wake up?"

The doctor hesitated, as if he was trying to hold something back. Like he was trying to protect Sasuke from something. Something that was going to hurt him.

Sasuke didn't like that. For two reasons. The doctor obviously thought he needed protection, which he didn't, and it meant something was wrong with Sakura, which was not okay with him.

"When." Sasuke growled.

The doctor jumped, scrambling to make eye contact and flinching once he did.

"We're, uhm, we're just not sure."

Sasuke tried to process what the man was saying.

"How can you not be sure?"

The man was fumbling with his clip board, obviously being in the very presence of an Uchiha was nerve wracking to him.

_Incompetent. How did he ever become a doctor?_

"Well, you see, we removed all the poison from her bloodstream, but we're not sure if there are any..."

"Any what?" Sasuke was losing his patience. How hard was it to tell him what was really going on? He took a step towards the doctor, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and slamming him against the opposite wall.

"Si-side affects. We still haven't identified the poison so we can't be sure if it has any lingering affects in the body. We also can't be sure if the toxin did any permanent damage for the expanse of time it was inside the host."

Sasuke moved his face closer to the trembling man. Narrowing his scarlet eyes into tiny slits.

"Is there anything you do know?"

"Just that her comatose state is so the body can try to fight off what little poison is left in her bloodstream."

Sasuke let the doctor escape from his grasp. The man's feet hit the floor as he attempted to straighten out the wrinkles in his lab coat from Sasuke's fists. Sasuke turned away and went to sit on a chair. Before he left, the doctor turned to say something.

"You can go see her, you know. Just because she's in a coma it doesn't mean you shouldn't be by her side. She needs you there, to support her. Someone in a coma can hear you, you could talk to her, let her know she'll be okay-"

"And why would I need to do that? What do you know about her or me?"

A slight smile crept it's way onto the man's face, as if he knew something blatantly obvious to everyone but Sasuke.

"I know that she means more to you than just a teammate, just a friend."

With that said the man turned and left. Leaving Sasuke wondering why strangers always seemed to feel the need to tell him things like that.

Eventually, for some reason, Sasuke found his feet moving slowly towards the door. He tried to avoid hospital as much as any ninja could. They always brought back memories of a certain eight-year old crying in an empty hallway, alone.

When he pushed open the swinging doors, seeming so much weaker than the strong barrier he had portrayed them as in his head, a faint beeping filled his ears. There she was, lying on the hospital bed. She was hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor, and others he didn't even recognize. The pale white walls and sheets of the hospital only making her look even paler. She had a small bandage on her head which was strange, because, he didn't remember her having a cut there. The large window on the other side of her bed offering the only source of light in the room. Showing the jagged landscape of Hidden Rock. Outside people were walking about, talking with each other, continuing with their normal routine. Meanwhile he felt his world was falling apart piece by piece. His family, his revenge, his Sakura. How could someone look so peaceful and, at the same time, be in so much danger?

He looked around for a chair, finding one he slid it across the floor till it was right by her bedside. He lowered himself into it, never taking his eyes off her. Afraid that, if he did, she would vanish and never come back. He took her hand, making sure to not rip out any tubes, placed it in his, and lay his head down on her bed. Letting the rhythmic sound of her heart monitor, letting him know she was still alive, still his, lull him to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sorry guys, I had pharyngitis so it took me a while to update. Thanks for all the readers and reviewers! Sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you liked it anyway!

Review please and thank you!

musicXinXtheXdark


End file.
